No plot romance!
by jennydelvecc
Summary: Wish I could tell you about the plot but there is none! Its just NaruHinaness. It's kinda like a mini series with arcs and crap. take the time to read it, you wont regret it
1. Spooning Hinata?

**Hullo My first NaruHin, its a nice pairing, I also have NaruSaku if you want to check that out.**

* * *

Naruto flung himself through the trees with little care, as usual. It was the same as always as he returned from a solo mission. He was angry that he there was no action, he was bored, and he wanted to get home to yell at Obaa-Chan. It also didn't help that there was a steady downpour so if he was out to long he'd go from his semi-wet state to soaked, the rain also coated the tree branches with a slick surface which proved Narutos down fall. He slipped due to his normal reluctance to pay attention to his footing falling hard just missing a pile of leaves that would have cushioned his fall should he have landed on them. But with his luck he missed by less then a few inches.

Naruto groaned and stretched on the ground his hand brushed by the leaves knocking a few away, and to his surprise instead of finding more leaves to maintain the pile he saw some purple fabric. His curiosity peeked and he began brushing the leaves away to find a body.

Naruto let go a high pitched yelp and jumped back. He looked at his find a couple more seconds before the figure struck a bell. He crept close to the apparently unconscious person and cradle the limp body in his arms.

"Hinata, Hinata" he whispered gently shaking the unaware girl. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand but quickly jerked back almost scared he'd be burdened. "Not good" he murmured to himself. He covered her with his some what damp jacket to try to keep the rain from making her condition even worse.

Naruto tried to lift her onto his back for a piggy back ride type journey, but without he awake and able to hang on to his neck he had to travel slow and at a slouch. His pace, however, remained steady through the long trek and before he knew it he was at the gates of Konaha. From then on he almost sprinted home, not thinking about the hospital. Why? Because he's Naruto why would _he_ think? But despite his lack of since his apartment was the better choice being closer and more assessable.

_____________________________________________

Naruto gently lay Hinata in his bed covering her with the blanket, the jacket, now almost dry, still draped over her shoulders. He pulled a chare to the side of the bed to watch keep an eye on the sick girl, Once he set her down she stirred a bit.

"Mmhmm smells good" she mumbled, not realizing where she was or the comment she just made about Naruto, taking along inhale with her nose lost in the folds of Narutos jacket. She took a few more whiffs of the sent, how wonderful it smelled. The smell of out doors mixed with some other pleasant, for lack of better words, aroma, and one last thing she couldn't place…ramen! Suddenly she realized the smell.

"Well I'm glad, people wouldn't want to get near me if I smelled bad" Naruto flashed a tiered grin at Hinata, who just blushed and willed herself not to pass out.

"N-Naruto-kun" she buried he head into further into Narutos jacket, that is until she realized it was _Naruto's _jacket which caused her already fever red face become even deeper with a mad blush.

Seeing what little of Hinatas face that was showing turn an even darker red Naruto worried. To get closer to the girl, without thinking, he moved to sit on the margin of the bed laying his hand on Hinatas forehead. "Good your fevers gone down a little bit" Naruto said flashing a reassuring smile.

Fever? She had a fever? The last thing Hinata remembered was coming home from a solo mission, she hadn't been feeling good all day, but thought nothing of it. A fever would explain why she was in Narutos apartment… and in his bed. "I-I have a f-fever?" Hinata managed out.

"Yeah your face is all red even more then normal!"

Hinata tried desperately not to faint from Naruto being so close to her, from being in his bed, and from laying snuggled in his jacket. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I-I didn't m-mean to be a b-burden" Hinata stammered.

Naruto grabbed Hinatas shoulders pulling up into more of a sitting position letting his jacket slip from her shoulders a little. "Don't, don't say that about yourself. You gave it your all on you mission, you always have! Don't say you were a burden!" His eyes looked alive with anger, but it was a soft anger, an anger at all those who had let Hinata underestimate he worth.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun." Naruto made her feel so warm, and confident even if it never fully showed. She was suddenly aware of Narutos warm hands gripping her shoulders.

Since the jacket slipped Naruto noticed that Hinata was still in her soaking wet jacket, she must have been out in the rain longer then him. "Hinata you have to get out of those clothes!"

Hinata was taken aback "W-what."

"Those clothes, they're soaked, I think I have something that might fit you." Naruto stood up and went to his dresser hoping to find something around Hinatas size. He pulled out a gray pair of pants and a navy blue shirt with a red swirl on it, the shirt he normally slept in. "Here this should work," Naruto laid the outfit on her bed, "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Hinata wanted so bad to tell Naruto that she needed him, but she was far to shy. "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun" she stumbled over her words as Naruto walked to the door.

"No problem, I'll be back in in a bit" Naruto said over his shoulder, leaving Hinata to change.

Naruto went to take a shower wanting to was the dirt and grime off him. Hinata may have said he smelled good but he didn't know how long he'd stay that way without a nice hot shower.

Naruto was stepping out of the shower putting on the orange pants he wore previously (he forgot to get clothes for himself) and he was bout to put on his black under shirt (his jacket still with Hinata) when he heard a crashing sound coming from his room. He ran out of the bathroom shirt in hand to investigate the noise.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked finding the girl on the floor. He hurried over to her kneeling down took her head and cradled it in his arms.

"H-hai, I f-fell walking back to the bed" she said with her face reddened with fever and blush. She was looking around Narutos room when she fell and felt guilty, and now Naruto was there, half naked, to help her up

Naruto helped Hinata back to the bed and tucked her in with his jacket, then sat on the margin of the bed. "How are you feeling, Hinata?" he asked.

"F-fine." Hinata found it amazingly hard to look away from his bear chest. The droplets of water from his shower made his bronze skin shine, bringing out the already defined muscles. She found the act so hard that the only way she could counteract the strong body was the beautiful blue eyes.

"Good." Naruto suddenly realized his shirt was still in his hand so he quickly pulled it over his head. "Heh sorry 'bout that." Naruto smiled.

Hinata was a little disappointed a the fully clothed Naruto though she'd never say it loud. "I-it's okay, N-Naruto-kun." She stopped for a moment and silence filled the room. "T-Thank you for… for e-everything," Hinata managed.

"No problem Hinata I'd do the same for any of my friends." On the inside Hinata was a disappointed because she was just a friend. "Well I don't think I would let any of the guys use my jacket, or my bed for that matter," Naruto corrected himself crinkling his nose at the thought. Hinata giggled at the thought of Naruto watching over Kiba or Shikamaru like this, then she started to blush again when she realized that Naruto was taking care of her.

Naruto talked to Hinata for a few minutes before he realized the fading color of Hinatas face. "Hey Hinata, you feeling alright, you look pale," Naruto voiced with concern.

"U-uh I-I'm f-fi-" Hinatas stutter was heavy and she had to struggle to get out a single word, this wasn't her normal shyness. Now that Naruto mentioned it she felt tiered and achy and really, really cold. She wanted to stay and talk to Naruto but she didn't have enough energy.

"Oh no I've kept you up to long," Naruto said feeling Hinatas forehead. "You need to go to bed, don't worry I'll be right by your side." Naruto pull the blanket to cover Hinata. "Good night," he said sitting in the chair he had pulled up earlier.

Hinata fell asleep with a semi-smile on he face knowing Naruto would be beside her the whole time, her guardian angle.

_____________________________________________

Hinata had been asleep for a few hours, and though he left a few times for some instant ramen Naruto had stayed true to his word and stayed right by Hinatas side. And when the night started to wear on Naruto noticed that Hinata was shivering, a little at first but then it grew and she began to shake vigorously.

'She's cold,' Naruto thought. 'What can I do? I only have one blanket.' Many people may say Naruto is slow but he can be bright at times, and his own unique ways he's smart. 'Body heat. But I can't do that, I mean come on its Hinata.' after a while of mentally debating he saw Hinatas shaking get even worse so he made up his mind.

"Hinata I'm sorry," Naruto whispered as he climbed over her to the other side of the bed and crawled under he covers. He wrapped his arms around her offering her his warmth. 'God, I'm spooning Hinata,' was the last thing that went through his head before he accidentally feel asleep.

* * *

Hey I'll post the next chap neaxt week! R&R give me ideas too!


	2. Movies

**Hello I know I said I'd update in a week but I updated early, deal =P**

**Last chap I forgot the disclaimer so here it is: If I owened Naruto then I would**

** 1. Kill Uchiha Sasuke**

**2. Let Naruto have some fun**

**3. Take a nap(cause its to damn hard!)**

**4. Make sure every one knows Haku is a girl**

**Thank you to my reviewers Rose Tiger and Lexar you guys are great *sniff* this chapter is dedicated to you**

"Talking"

'Thinkin'

(me having fun)

* * *

Hinata awoke slowly to a wistfully bliss feeling. The smell that had been there when she woke up the first time now came back to her ten fold, and she felt warm and oh so comfortable. She had just had, without a doubt, the best sleep ever, despite her fever. She felt something solid behind her and figured she had her back against the wall. There was the soft pitter-patter of rain that continued to vigorously pelt the ground. And some where in the apartment there was another sound the sound of deep breathing, that's when Hinata remembered Naruto. Hinata looked over to the chair she thought he would be in, probably asleep by now after all that'd explain the soothing breathing, but she found the chair empty.

Hinata frowned she had been looking forward to waking up near Naruto, maybe even being able to watch him sleeping. But the blonde was gone, no where to be seen. Hinata thought he might have just found her a nuisance and left her, deep down she knew Naruto would never do that but tears welled up in the corner of her eyes all the same. Because what are thoughts compared to facts so what if she _thought_ she knew Naruto would never do that, he must have.

Her sad mind would have gone further into her spiraling depression had the sturdy wall behind her not moved. Hinata practically jumped up and probably would have, save for the to strong arms wrapped around her waist. Then she herd another sound different from the heavy breathing that set a rhythm earlier.

"Mmmm, Hinata?" a familiar voice called making warm breath cares her check sending shivers down her spine.

-_-_-

It took Naruto a moment to fully awake, at first he was just comfortable engulfed in a lavender sent then something in his arms had moved so he forced himself to open his eyes. Once he opened his eyes he remembered last night, and Hinatas fever, he mumbled her name.

"N-Naruto-kun?" he heard in reply.

Naruto sprang up. Crap! "S-sorry Hinata, it was last night and you wouldn't stop shaking and I didn't have any other blankets and I just wanted you to be warm so you could get better but I didn't know of any other way and… I'm sorry Hinata," his words where fast and all ran into each other resulting in a rather long sentence the was fairly tricky to understand.

"I-its okay N-Naruto kun." Naruto let go a sigh of relief and flopped own into the chair he had sat in lat night. 'Lucky its not Sakura-chan'Naruto thought almost feeling the sever beating that he would have gotten by the pink haired ninja.

"So how do you feel?" Naruto asked with genuine concern.

"B-better," Hinata stuttered. "I-I think I could go back home I-I don't want to be a b-burden." The only reason she had been able to say so long unnoticed was because Neji was on an important mission and her father didn't pay much attention to her, he might just think that she was to weak to accomplish her solo mission she had received the other day.

"No, no way Hinata your still to sick to be out and about. So you are here by on strict bed rest by order of Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto jabbed himself in the chest when he said his name, emphasizing his point. Hinata giggled.

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata was almost overjoyed with Narutos words, but then she felt the all to familiar feeling, and then Hinata did what Hinata did best when it came to Naruto. She fainted.

________________________

Hinata awoke an hour or so later, only this time she wasn't as warm, and ,though still present in his clothes, Narutos sent wasn't as strong. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of cerulean staring back. She almost fainted again from seeing the beautiful shade of blue.

"Good your up!" Naruto exclaimed standing up from his chair and stretching. Then he turned the chair to face the opposite wall, where Hinata noticed, he had moved the T.V. in from the main room. "One of the best ways to pass time is to watch movies," he said flashing a breathtaking smile.

Hinata was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. She was over whelmed with joy she would spend the whole day with Naruto! "N-Naruto- kun a-arigatou gozaimasu." Hinata finally managed trying to not, once again, faint.

"Ha, no need to thank me Hinata, I'm just making sure you don't run off." Naruto laughed. "Now scoot over that chair isn't the most comfortable thing in the world." Naruto and Hinata lined the wall with pillows and leaned against it with their feet hanging off the side of the bed so it resembled a couch.

They watched a few movies, including _Finding Nemo _(oh yes Naruto has Finding Nemo), all the while Hinata enjoyed Narutos closeness as he laughed at the various comedies and stared in confusion at the very few chick flicks. "I don't get why you girls like this stuff. I can't even follow it sometimes" Naruto commented on the romantic drama that was playing.

"N-not all girls l-like it, I-I don't have a p-problem with it but I-I prefer others." Hinata was so happy she was able to talk to Naruto without passing out, even if her stutter made it hard to talk.

Naruto sighed as the credits began to roll on the screen. "Well I hope you enjoyed that because I have no idea what it was supposed to be about." Naruto got up and walked over to his DVD player and picked up another silver disk. "Hmm that's weird this one doesn't have a name, or anything on the disk." Naruto murmured to himself. "Oi Hinata we're gonna watch this one next 'kay? I don't know what it is the disk is, it's just plain." Naruto called over his shoulder as he popped the CD into the appropriate slot.

"O-okay Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said as Naruto went back to sit on the bed.

The DVD started (there wasn't a DVD menu deal with it!). After about twenty minutes it was clear to the duo that this was a horror movie. Naruto wasn't to happy about this, in act he had no idea he owned any horror movies, and had never been much of a fan of them. And Hinata, well lets just say horror movies aren't exactly her forte. And it definitely didn't help that it was getting pretty dark outside.

At one point the psycho killer of the story jumped out unexpectedly (don't they always?) (A/N if its always unexpected then shouldn't it be expected?) causing Hinata to shriek. Another reaction to the horrifying scene was her instinctively trying to get away from the screen ending up with her head buried in Narutos strong chest. The only thing that kept Hinata from fainting was the fact she was to blind sighted by the movie to notice what she had just done. Naruto, on the other hand was just glad to know he wasn't alone watching the sadistic movie. He put his arm around Hinatas shoulders just to feel better watching the film.

The two continued to watch the movie in this position until finally the horror trip was over. Naruto let out a pent up breath glade that the final credits finally scrolled on screen.

"Glad that's over." Naruto said, his face paler then normal.

"Mmhmm." Hinatas murmured snuggling farther into Narutos muscular chest. Then she realized it. How close she was to Naruto, the loud sound of his heart, the position they were in, everything.

Gee, wonder why everything went black, _again *cough* faint*cough*

* * *

_

**Okay I know there's alot of faint acction in this but thats 'cause its Hinata it'll lessen as time goes on. Please review even if you hated it! I'll update _at least _by next weekend sunady at the latest.**


	3. Tickle fight

Hello its me again with the third chapter

We got a lot of parenticese action in this one tell me if you don't like it

JRDV(nickname I got from my 2nd grade teacher) is white. Not only white but Italin-American white. Not asain. the only Japanese I know is from anime(and podcasts). So must I spell it out for you? ME. NO. OWN. NARUTO.

A **BIG **thanks to Perpetual159, Sangheili Warrior Girl, naruhinaramen and, drum roll please, Lexar and Rose Tiger(who have reviewed **two times**) remember the more you review the more I write (and the faster)

* * *

When Hinata finally awoke once more it was around midnight and her head was in Narutos lap. And hey! She was getting better at this because she didn't faint!

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked wearily.

"Yeah Hinata-chan?" 'Why did I add the honorific? I never have before' Naruto thought.

Now Hinata didn't know what to say, Naruto was such a stupid boy! She wasn't saying his name because she needed something, just to say it.

"Umm err, are-aren't you tiered N-Naruto-kun, y-you must want to sleep." It was all she could come up with.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine, I'm like the energizer bunny!" Naruto absentmindedly petted Hinatas long, soft, silk hair(her head still in his lap.) "Hey Hinata, you probably want to take a shower. The bathrooms just outside to the left, the only other door in the apartment, besides the one that leads outside. Sorry but your clothes still aren't dry but I think I have another change of clothes you can barrow." Naruto carefully lifted Hinatas head out of his lap and pulled out one of his black under shirts and orange pants from his drawer, and set them on the bed.

Hinata got up and walked to the bedroom door. "T-thank you I won't be long." she said, her stutter getting better.

"No, don't worry about it, take your time." Naruto said opening the door for Hinata. Hinata walked out and Naruto fallowed to flop down on his couch while Hinata went into his bathroom.

Naruto took the remote and started flipping through channels(he magically moved it back to the main room). After a few minuets the water stopped.

"U-um Naruto-k-kun?" Naruto herd through the bathroom door.

"Hn?" He called back.

"U-um I-I l-left t-the clothes o-on the b-bed" Hinata stumbled out, her stutter as bad as ever. The redness of her face rivaled that of a ripe cherry.

"oh, OH, heh hang on one moment Hinata." Naruto leapt over the back of his couch to the bedroom and scooped the clothes off his bed. Naruto ran back out to the main room and set the clothes out side the bathroom door. He took a few paces up then, after he turned around. "The clothes are outside the door, don't worry, I'm not looking." Naruto kind of wanted to look(hey not his fault he had spent two years with Ero-Sennin).

Naruto herd the click of the door as it opened then once again as t closed and finally let out a pent up breath. "Damn Ero-Sennin, I hate your perverted, fucked up mind, and the fact I spent two years with it." Naruto sighed as he sank back onto the couch waiting for Hinata to come out. Soon the door opened and Hinata came out and stood awkwardly by the couch, not sure what to do.

"Come on sit down." Narutos said patting the spot next to him on the sofa. Hinata sat down stiffly making Naruto frown. So Naruto(who currently had his feet on the sofa) nudged Hinatas leg. "Hey c'mon relax, you don't have to be on guard of anything round here. Seriously I like people to feel at home here so let loose!" Naruto put his feet on the floor and slung his right arm around Hinatas shoulders.

"Um o-okay Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a pink tint to her cheeks. She didn't know exactly how to feel at home, she wasn't even good at it in her own house.

When Naruto saw that Hinata was still tense he decided it was time for drastic measures.

Yes. He brought out the "Big Guns."

Naruto slowly, trying to be as discreet as possible, removed his arm from Hinatas shoulders, but she had no time to be sad. Immediately Naruto pounced on her attacking her sides with devilish, spider like fingers.

Hinata yelped in surprise and then that turned into a fit of giggling. "N-N-Naruto-k-kuun s-s-stop it!" The stutter this time was because she was having trouble getting out words between her giggles.

"No! Not until you loosen up!" Naruto almost shouted as he continued his attack. Hinata was over whelmed and feel on her back, Naruto continued and straddled her to get access her ribs better.

"O-okay I-I'll l-loosen up!" Hinata panted out. Naruto stopped, but if it was the end or just the eye of the storm was still unknown.

"Hmmmmm you will, will you? How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure Hinata was telling the truth.

"Umm I-I don't know, the only place I c-can really unwind i-is my bedroom." Hinata stuttered out, albeit a little embarrassed and depressed.

"Well what do you do in your room?" Naruto asked, now curios.

"Um well I write in my u-um d-dairy a-and I just think." Hinata said, kinda embarrassed, she didn't really tell people much about her life, but then again she was comfortable with Naruto. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ahhh your so smart _writing, thinking_ when I try to think I get a killer migraine." Naruto sighed. "Well those are more one person things, we need two person things to do" (A/N: making out needs two people!) "Any ideas?"

"N-Not really"

"Hm well lets see, its late so we can't really go any where, so what can we do here?" Naruto got an evil look. "Hmmmm I think I know." Naruto started to messily tickle Hinata again. Hinata squealed and tried to protect herself from the lightning fingers. Hinata swatted at the attacking hands, screw being shy THIS IS WAR! But Naruto caught he wrists and pinned them above her head. They were in a _very _provocative position but Naruto, being as dense as he is, didn't realize this. Hinata did though, and needless to say her face was _red_. "Muhahahaha looks like I've won!" Naruto then collapsed on top of Hinata his head in the crook of her neck. "Mmm winning is tiring." Naruto found himself inhaling Hinatas lavender sent and mentally slapped himself, 'C'mon man this Hinata _Hinata_ you can't do this'

Naruto sprung up from the couch and grabbed Hinata by the waist lifting her of the sofa and into the air. Naruto spun her around a bit then stopped. "You dizzy yet?"

"Not really."

Naruto put her down "Oh well I am." Hinata giggled as Naruto made a funy face and fell backwards onto the couch. "You laughin' at me?" Naruto said in a voice that made Hinata giggle again. "Hey! I said are you laughin' at _me?_" Hinata gave a slight nod. "Well _that's not _acceptable!" Naruto grabbed Hinatas wrist and pulled her onto the couch so they were both lying on the couch in a position similar to the previous night. (**you don't have to read this part **How this last part happened: Naruto was in a sprawled position on the couch and used his right hand to grab Hinatas right wrist(which was Narutos left) and pulled so her body turned as she landed in front of him on the sofa, so they we're spooning again but not officially! **end optional read**.) Hinata wasn't about to faint, no, not after she spent so much time having fun. Plus she was _extremely_ comfortable, if she fainted she wouldn't be able to enjoy this bliss.

Naruto, I hate to say it, was…thinking…err…well thinking about…ramen (anime sweetdrop for all who read.) Never mind the beautiful girl leaning against him, no, no he was thinking of the ever sexy ramen. That is until he finally realized the slim curvy figure in front of him and for the ump-tenth time that day cursed the legendary frog sage.

Hinata felt completely at ease, and a little embarrassed, but mostly at ease. Soon the comfyness of the couch (not to mention the strong chest she had behind her) and the constant heartbeat she could hear even from her position she was soon lulled to sleep.

Naruto herd Hinatas breath even out and he knew she was asleep. Making sure his hands were by his side(or at least in some innocent place) to avoid any _awkward _situations. Then soon enough he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if its to short  
**

**Okay sorry if you don't think this is moving fast enough but thats because I like the road to romance just as much as the romance its self. please review.**

**My next chap might be late because I got some stuff going on (stripper music plays) no not _that _kinda stuff!**


	4. AN:

Hey guys its Jenny and guess what! I got three hours of sleep today, I went to bed at 6:30AM (morning) and woke up a little before 9:30am and right now its almost 10:15 pm

I'm going to be at my aunts house for a while who doesn't have internet connection and I wont be able to write much so you'll all have to wait a bit =(

Next chap(longer one): Go to a café, report to the Hokage, Take Hinata home

Here's a preview:

The waitress was coming back now and…Oh hell no she had unbuttoned her blouse until the green apron started, any more buttons and her bra would be showing, that is if she hadn't removed that too.

She gave a slight giggle and leaned down. "Her are your muffins and coffee." She was practically shoving her cleavage in her his face. As stated earlier Hinata was about to cut a bitch. "Oh and your bagel will be out in a minute." She said to Hinata with a disgusted look, ten turned back to Naruto. "Be right back hun." And she walked away

oh and i will acknowledge all my recent reviews too thank you all!

I think you'll enjoy this next chapter!

Now I gotta finish packing!


	5. Call it a Date

did anyone read the lates chapter of Naruto? WOW!

**I lied =( they don't see the Hokage or Hinatas dad yet because I wanted to hurry up and get this posted so here it is.**

**this was a fun chapter to write I dont know if there are starbucks in japan but there are McDonalds(ew) so there should be starbucks **

**I _don't_ own bleach but i do own the languages: Grlagulgu and Mmmphhg (spell check hates those languges)**

**To the reviewers: **Darkangel665 Rose Tiger(3 reviews) naruhinaramen (2 reviews) and lst but not defentily not least Hektols who cought up and reviewed all 4 er well 3 and a1/2(cause of AN) chapters (sorry for making you wait)

Thank you all very much, you make it easier to type! and thanks to all my previous reviewers mentioned in my other chapters!

"Talk"

'Thought'

(me having fun)

**Chapter 4 "call it a date!"  
**

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning well rested and with a slight weight pressed against his chest. Sometime during the night Hinata had, unconsciously, rolled over and snuggled into his chest. Naruto brought a hand up to stroke Hinatas hand then felt her forehead, good her tempter was normal, she could go home today.

Hinata stirred at the light feeling of Narutos hand on her head. "Mmmphhg"

"Sorry but I only speak Grlagulgu not Mmmphhg." Naruto responded. "Wanna know how you say 'morning' in Grlagulgu? Its 'mgurluinug,' so a gulurpug mgurluinug to you, which means 'good morning'!" Naruto smiled.

"G-gulurpug mgurluinug?"

"Yeppers, now whose hungry 'cause I'm starved!" Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly Hinata practically leapt off the sofa.

"O I-I'm sorry f-for, um uh err, w-well you know uh" Hinata struggled out in a quick ramble.

"What?" Naruto said with a confused face. (not the "What?" kinda what but the rhetorical "what") "Oh your talking about the whole sofa thing right, waking up next to each other thing, ha its no problem, s'not like it meant anything. So c'mon let me see what I have in my fridge." Naruto also stood up, but more calmly and walked over to his refrigerator. He took out a carton of milk and searched for its expiration date but Naruto had forgotten that his fridge was having some problems and not keeping food as cool as it should so there were little beads of condensation on the carton. This caused the drink to slip and spatter all over the floor.

"Aww crap." Naruto muttered getting a towel to clean up the mess, but on his way back he slipped and landed straight in the pile of milk. "Yep, definitely spoiled" Naruto said disgusted. He got up and cleaned the rest of the mess. "I'll be right back Hinata, I'm gonna go change my clothes and get the milk off of me. We'll go out somewhere for breakfast because my fridge is broken and I don't trust anything in there." Naruto said heading into his room.

Naruto searched through his drawers, found a clean pair of pants, but could only find one clean shirt, and it was an old one. "Lets hope this fits" He murmured to himself pulling the shirt over his head. The shirt did fit but it was tight, _real _tight (sexy) so that his abbs were clearly outlined. 'It'll have to do.' Naruto thought then walked out of the room to meet Hinata.

When Hinata saw Naruto two things almost happened. One Hinata almost fainted, two Hinata almost had a massive nose bleed all over Narutos floor. Lucky she was able to suppress both with will.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Mmhmm"

"Good then lets go." Naruto said holding the door open for Hinata.

----------------------------------------

The two went to small café and got a nice table by a window.

"Order what ever you want! This is on me." Naruto declared.

"Oh no Naruto-kun, I couldn't do that. I'll just pay for myself."

"Don't worry this isn't Starbucks(Starbucks is expensive) just a regular café, the most expensive thing could be more then three bowls of Ichiraku's, so eat up!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"O-okay" Hinata said searching the menu.

"Hello, may I help you?" A brunette women in a green apron about sixteen came up to the table.

"Yes. By any chance do you serve ramen?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity. The waitress giggled and lightly laid a hand on Narutos shoulder.

"No I'm sorry sir we don't." Naruto looked sad and took a second glance at the menu while Hinata was about to cut a bitch. That SLUT had better her hand of _her _Naruto-kun.

"Well then I'll just take some coffee and a muffin." Naruto said to the girl, oblivious to the her obvious flirting.

The girl was laughing again. A stupid flirtatious laugh. Hinata. Would. Cut. Her. "Well what kind silly?" The green WHORE said running a finger down Narutos cheek.

"Ummm…What kinds do you have?"

"Well we have blueberry banana nut and umm oh! chocolate"

"Okay that sounds good"

"Which one?" The lady giggled. Hinata liked that shirt on Naruto but he was getting WAY to much attention.

"One of each please!" Naruto happily declared.

"Okay, will do" The young women scrolled the order down on the notepad and was about to walk away until she say Hinata. "Oh yeah, what do you want" The waitress said in a slightly, nay, flat out unfriendly tone.

"I'll have a water and a bagel with cream cheese." Hinata said through gritted teeth.(without stuttering)

"Be right back" The waitress said in a nasty tone to Hinata then flashed Naruto a smile.

"Is it just me or does that girl have problems?" Naruto asked once The young women was gone.

"She has problems" Hinata said through still clenched teeth.

"Wow Hinata! Looks like you grew some claws!" Naruto said amazed by Hinatas sudden mood.

Hinata blushed. "O-oh sorry"

"No need to apologize, I finally find out you have a vicious side after all. Rawr" (That was supposed to be a cat) Naruto said.

" I really didn't mean it, I-I guess." Hinata blushed

"It's okay everyone was a dark side somewhere inside, some just more relevant."

"Wow, Naruto that was actually kinda deep." Hinata said a little amazed, not amazed because she didn't think Naruto could think such things, no amazed because when he said that she was able to see all the pain with him seeing peoples dark side, the side most often shone to him.

"Well I am capable of the more profoundyer thoughts." Naruto said with his trademark grind pulled on once more.

The waitress was coming back now and…Oh hell no she had unbuttoned her blouse until the green apron started, any more buttons and her bra would be showing, that is if she hadn't removed that too.

She gave a slight giggle and leaned down. "Her are your muffins and coffee." She was practically shoving her cleavage in her his face. As stated earlier Hinata was about to cut a bitch. "Oh and your bagel will be out in a minute." She said to Hinata with a disgusted look, ten turned back to Naruto. "Be right back hun." And she walked away

"Normally people turn their nose up at me, why's it so different today?"

"W-well um, I-I think its your shirt." Hinata answered.

"I knew it was tight, but not _this _tight." Naruto muttered looking down at the plain black shirt.

"Okay I'm back!" Te waitress said cheerfully almost throwing Hinatas food on the table. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked, well she asked _Naruto _not Hinata_._

"U-uh no I'm good." Naruto said waving his hands in front of his face, which was just inches from the waitress, well lets just say it'd be heaven for some of Narutos teachers. "Do you need any thing Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"N-no nothing."

Okay then," The waitress backed up a bit. "Here's your check. Uh you two have fun on your…date" The waitress said with fake happiness, not the kind she ha used with Naruto.

"Uhh I-its no-" Hinata started to correct the waitress but was interrupted.

"Yeah thanks a lot!" Naruto said grabbing Hinatas hand for emphasis. The waitress huffed and walked away.

Once she was gone Naruto let go of Hinatas hand. "Sorry 'bout that, but I didn't really want her asking me out or anything."

"O-oh its okay N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a slight blush. They eat the rest of the meal in silence.

"Well I guess, if you want," Naruto said finishing up the last of his muffins, "You could call it a date, only if you want." Naruto put some yen on the table to cover the meal and refused to let Hinata pay for her food.

Hinata smiled as Naruto held the door open for her.

She'd call it a date.

* * *

**Loved it? hated it? well let me know and review! **

**next time we see Tsunade and Hisashi**

**also I will be opening up for sugestions soon and paring sugestions (no SasuSaku(dont like sasuke=) preferably no LeeSaku and I'm better at ShikaTema then ShikaIno(but hatever you want i guess))**

**I also want to fin a pair for Kakshi I'm thinking maybe Anko? tell me what you think!**

**sorry for the late update  
**

**See you soon **


	6. shortness and shout out

**Sorry I updated later then I intended to and this chapter is a lot shorther then I wanted it sorry, but this wraps up the whole sick arc and next chapter will start a new arc.**

**BIG thanks to** Hektols Sony89 Rose Tiger naruhinaramen The Single Leaf of a Tree **I'm gonna address each one of your comments after this**

**I _would _say that I owned NAruto but I perfer not to spend the rest of my school/summer days in court and jail 3 So I don't own Naruto**

**I do own the slutty waitress in the last chapter though!  
**

* * *

The two made their way to the Hokage tower from the café. Every once in a while Naruto and Hinatas hands would brush against each other, this went unnoticed by the blond but Hinata was blushing thinking about it the whole time.

Finally they made it to the Hokage's office, Hinata raised her hand to knock but before she could, Naruto kicked the door down.

"BAACHAN!" Naruto yelled stepping forward and simultaneously dogging a cup of pencils that flew at him. "Why'd ya have to give me some lousy one man mission!? It sucked!" Naruto yelled.

"Well it took you long enough to get back now, didn't it!" Tsunade yelled back.

"No it didn't! I got back yesterday!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU REPORTING TODAY!?"

"Um,… ano but that was my fault." Hinata whispered.

"Oh Hinata didn't see you there…why are wearing Narutos clothes?…NARUTO!"

"What? Wait no I didn't do any- ahh." Naruto wave his hands in front of his face but was still struck by Tsunade, while Hinata just stood there her face a deep shade of crimson. "Ahhh w-would ya just le me explain, Baachan?"

Tsunade "humped" but sat down behind her desk. Naruto told Tsunade all about what happened on the way back from his mission, after the explanation both Hinata and Naruto gave their mission reports.

"Okay well if that's all you might wanna get Hinata home, Naruto" Tsunade said once every one else was done talking.

"Yeah, gotcha." Naruto said, he and Hinata began to walk towards the door.

"Oh and Naruto?" Naruto turned his head. "You _might _want to get Hinata back in her clothes before she goes back to Hiashi, you know, only if you want to live3" The color left Narutos face.

"Oh…yeah…"

----------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata, now in her own clothes, walked towards the Hyuga mansion. They were quickly let through the gates and ushered to Hyuga Hisashi.

"Where were you, I should've known that simple mission would have been to much for you." Hiashi Scoffed.

Hinata bowed her head. "Ah, ah go-gomen nasie father I-"

"Sorry sir that was my fault" Naruto cut in also bowing his head. "I was coming back from my solo mission, you see, and…and I got careless and fell," well not a total lie, "I hit my head and kina passed out. Hinata found me and took me home, she waited to make sure I was okay, so I owe your daughter a lot, sir." Hinata stared in aw at Naruto.

"Oh… very well then." Hiashi eyed the boy. He didn't like the idea of the Kyuubi vessel being so close to his daughter.

Narutos turned to Hinata. "See you later Hinata-chan!" Then Naruto walked off leaving the blushing Hinata with her overbearing father.

* * *

**AHHHHH SO SHOORT!!!!! IM SOOOOOOO SORRY**

**Okay the first person to review gets the slutty waitress... you can do what ever you want with her...just make sure the police don't find out**

**Here are the requested pairings so far - Kakshi x Shizune, Iruka x Anko, and Shikamaru x Ino** **If you don't lik these then you'll have to fight my amazing reviewiers... with pancakes. Tell me of any other dezired pairings!**

**okay talking to my reviewers of chapter five:**

Hektols- first of all thankyou very much for rieviewing all of my chapters! Maybe I'll even have her voice her anger! I haven't thought of the paring with Iruka it should be fun, will do....Unless some one starts fighting you with pancakes!!

Sony89- Thank you very much

Rose Tiger- Thank you for another review! and if you get the coffe girl I'm scared of what you'll do to her O_o

naruhinaramen- Thank you very much, and as long as you keep reviewing it'll keep saying your name!

The Single Leaf of a Tree- thanks a lot I'll make sure to update and I'll get to work on ShikaIno... Unless some one starts fighting you with pancakes!!

**One more shout out to everyone else who has reviewed:**

Lexar

Perpetual159

Sangheili Warrior Girl

Darkangel665

GravityTheWIZARD

**That makes 10 people who have revieiwed my story at least once! and 20 reviews in all! All of you have helped me write and be happy! Thank you all so much! *throws cookies and pancakes to every one***

**please review!**


	7. Mission

**Hullo I was so mad about my update last week I had to write a longer one so this is my a little over 2 pages 6th chapter.**

**BIG thanks to the reviewrs who even reviewed that crappy chapter you guys helped me a lot to write this chapter: **GravityTheWIZARD (the winner of slutty waitress girl) Rose Tiger Hektols naruhinaramen miny hinata Sony89 **and my knew reveiwer who just reveiwed chapters 2 and 5** Narutotypster

**I have responses for all of you at the end.**

**If I owned Naruto I'd have a younger twin brother...and be a boy...neither is right** **sorry I know you wanted it**

* * *

Naruto woke up around twelve rubbing the little remaining sleep from his eyes. It had been about a week since his encounter with Hinata and he hadn't seen her much, no one had.

Naruto got out of bead and grabbed a cup of ramen for his breakfast/lunch. As he waited the unbelievably long three minute wait for the boiling water to soften the noodles he herd a nock on the door.

"Its to early go away come back later." Naruto called through the door.

"It's past noon now open the damn door!" Naruto groaned but non the less went to open the door.(with his ramen cup)

"Oh Sakura-chan Hinata-chan…Why are you here?" Sakura smacked his head. "Itai"

"Shishou wants the three of us lets go." Sakura turned around.

Hinata smiled. "You can take you ramen, I guess, Naruto-kun." Hinata said noticing Naruto's longing look at his ramen cup. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, you're the best." Naruto fallowed the now heavily blushing Hinata to the Hokage's tower.

On the way Naruto had to chug his ramen because he had left his chop stick at home. Then he threw the empty cup in a random trashcan right before they entered the Hokage's office.

"I brought him here, Shishou." Sakura said bowing her head to her teacher.

"Good, now listen up. You three have a mission there is a runaway child from the fire country. He's from a _very _wealthy family, this is an A rank mission."

"What A ranked for finding some snot nosed kids?" Naruto yelled.

"LET ME FINISH. The kid is bound to have people after him. You wont be dealing with simple ninjas here, these will be jounin rank."

"What?" Naruto blurted out once more.

"Like I said a _very _wealthy family. Any way the boy is assumed to be just south of fire country it should be about a two to two and a half day trip. Sakura you'll provide medical assistance, Hinata you'll be the main tracking point, and god help me along with being the mindless muscle, Naruto," Tsunade let out a long, stressed sigh, "You'll be the team leader too."

"YAHOOOOOOO" Naruto yelled. "Hey if this is a tracking mission shouldn't Hinatas normal team take this one?"

"Shino and Kiba are both out on solo missions and this mission calls for a mix of talent, don't forget about the Jounin. No you are to return home and pack your bags immediately, meet at the gates A-S-A-P."

"Asa, a-asap. Asap!" Naruto struggled out (note: he's saying ASAP as if it's a word A sap)

"No A-S-A-P it means As Soon As Possible. How could you have never heard that before." The Hokage clarified.

"Probably have, just didn't listen!" Naruto exclaimed already on his way out the door.

----------------------------------------

Once Naruto was home he changed his clothes from the shorts and tee he slept in into hi normal outfit he began to pack. Some under shirts, pants, two extra jackets and a few pairs of boxers (what did you expect him to go commando?). After the clothes he threw in some ramen cups along with some water proof stovetop matches. He threw in other things that he might need and then set off to the Konaha gates.

----------------------------------------

Naruto proudly strutted towards the gat, sure he would be the first one there, after all his two teammates were girls, they'd take a while to pack. Which is why his jaw dropped when he saw a waiting Hinata and a frustrated Sakura waiting for him.

"Finally, you're here. You know, team captain should be more punctual." Sakura complained.

Naruto leaned over to whisper in Hinatas ear, "Was I really _that_ late"

Hinata blushed, feeling Narutos hot breath caress her ear. "N-not re-really."

"Oh, good! Now lets get going by the end of the day I want to be," Naruto pulled out a large map, "Hmmmm there!" Naruto said, jabbing his finger at a spot on the map. And the three set off.

----------------------------------------

"Okay, I guess this is far enough for the day!" Naruto exclaimed once they had reached a nice clearing. "We made it a little further than I planned, great!" Naruto stretched. "I'll go gather fire wood." Naruto bounced off before Hinata or Sakura could say anything.

" So, Hinata, I heard that you got sick and Naruto nursed you back to health." Sakura raised her eyebrows questioning her blushing comrade.

"Y-Yes"

"So…Anything happen?" Sakura asked with a mischievous grin.

"What!? N-no, n-nothing happened." Hinata waved her hands in front of her face in an innocent gesture.

"Awww come on you were there for about two days, you didn't even see him shirtless or somthing?" Sakura persisted.

Hinata froze, and Sakura used her scary strength to haul over so logs. She laid them down and gestured for Hinata to sit on one as she sat on the other.

"Well?" Sakura asked leaning in in anticipation.

"I uh… ano…."

"You did! Ohhh niceness!"

"No I uh, well…"

"You soooo did! Hehe"

"Hinata did what?" Naruto asked coming out of the forest with an arm full of firewood.

Hinata had no Idea of what to say but apparently Sakura knew just what to do. "She lost rock paper scissors and has to cook dinner!" Sakura was a good liar…is that a good thing?

Naruto thought of the solider pills that Sakura had made and decided that it might not be a bad thing that she wasn't cooking. "Yosh! Well let me just get a fire going!" Naruto arranged the sticks then pulled out a small bottle and emptied all the liquid inside it. Then he lit the match…and it exploded…not literally…the little bottle, well…it was lighter fluid.

"Naruto! What the hell!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Naruto didn't get why Sakura was yelling.

"LIGHTER FLUID?!?!"

"Yeah, it's something I thought I'd try!" Naruto said, proudly as if he had just discovered a brilliant idea.(suuuuuure brilliant)

Hinata giggled. "See look Hinata-chan gets it!" Naruto said plopping down beside Hinata and throwing his arm around her shoulders. Sakura's scowl now turned into another mischievous smile directed toward Hinata. She raised her eyebrows, lowered them, then raised them again…and eventually lowered them.(enough detail for you?) "You'll have to wait a bit to cook on that thing, you know, if you like your eyebrows." (I so didn't mean to connect Narutos comment with Sakuras eyebrow action)

Eventually the flames died down and every one ate.

"Seconds!" Naruto…asked? Well wanted I guess. Holding out his bowl for another helping.

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata started.

"What is there no more?" Narutos eyes widened, this was his worst nightmare.

"N-No, that's not it at all its just, w-well this is more like fifths." Hinata giggled.

"Oh, heh, the more the merrier!" Naruto said as Hinata once more filled Narutos plate. "You know if it wasn't this good I wouldn't need to eat so much!" Naruto said with his mouth full. Hinata giggled and blushed but Sakura just gave the male a disgusted look.

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. "Well I'm gonna go pitch my tent and go to bed."

"Uh oh…" Naruto said finishing his final helping.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, haha, I kinda ano forgot to pack my tent."

"Oh but the lighter fluid you remember!?" Sakura scolded, already almost done with her tent. (wow fast)

"Well it slipped my mind" Naruto defended.

"Sucks for you." Sakura said already going into her tent.

"Ahh this sucks." Naruto said to himself, putting his hands behind his head.

"Ano, Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?'

"W-well you c-can use my tent, I'll just sleep out here."

"Ah No I couldn't do that."

"N-no it's no problem, a-after all your team leader, you n-need you rest."

"Are you kidding? You're just as important as me so you need your sleep too."

"B-but I insist."

"Here how 'bout this, we'll share the then its not to bad, I'm not gonna try anything promise."

'OH MY GOD YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!' was all that ran through Hinatas mind but she setteled for a simple: "O-Okay Naruto-Kun."

"Okay, I'll pitch the tent for us." Naruto got up and got to work.

Naruto and Hinata feel asleep with about a foot in between them, which lessened as the night went on.

* * *

**Thank you every one for reading! Now every one who reviews gets a monkey...A NINJA MONKEY!**

**Okay for side parings I got KakshixShizune IrukaxAnko ShikamaruxIno If no one helps me =( then I'll make up the rest of the parings like SakuraxOC (oc's are mostly charecters from my book Isamu Yari ect You'll get more info if no body gets a paring or if you want more info)**

**Okay now for the reviewers!**

GravityTheWIZARD- thank you very much! and by the way you won the slutty waitress in chapter 5

Rose Tiger- the one you called (lol) and I quote "random hussy" the girl hitting on Naruto in chapter 5. and sorry for the missspell the town in one of my books is Hisashi thanks for pointing it out! (I cant spell worth crap)

Hektols - That's acctually a good idea,Naruto might end up running for his lif, but its a good idea =)

naruhinaramen - I must say thats one of my favorite reviews, very intertaining to read, and reread=P. If you review then you'll get a ninja monkey and *gives banana* you cand eat that then fight the monkey!

miny hinata - short and to the point I like that! Don't worry, will do

Sony89 - yeah I'm sorry -=( but hopefuly this one makes it up and thanks for the complement!

Narutotypster- (comment on chapter 2) Thank you very much!

(comment on chapter 5) Thank you very much again! That makes me feel good!

**Thank you every one!**


	8. The Ball Gets Rollin

**WOOT! I feel Amazing, updating so soon! Sorry if there are any mistakes because its 5:45 in the morning, I really need o go to sleep, and I'm suffering from sunflower seed withdraw O_o**

**BIG thanks to: **Hektols Sony89 Rose Tiger

**If I owned Naruto I wouldn't have to buy the manga now would I? I also wouldn't stay up to the wee hours of the morn writing a only passable fanfic...but I normally stay up this late :)**

"talking"

'thinking'

(fun)**  
**

* * *

Sakura was the first of the three to wake up. She went outside and rekindled last night waiting for her other team members to awake.

Looking around she noticed Naruto hadn't slept outside… which only meant one thing.

----------------------------------------

Naruto woke up before Hinata…well not really. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't acknowledge the world around him, he was simple "conscious" I guess. But he knew he was comfortable, and why should he jeopardize that?

He was laying flat on his stomach is right arm draped around a sleeping Hinatas waist, and Hinata snuggled against Narutos side. It was a beautiful seen, well except the little bit of drool falling out of Natuos mouth.

So Hinata _really_ woke up first. She rolled onto her back and her string caused Naruto to open his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You know, we gotta stop waking up like this, or else I'm might take a page from your cousins book and call it fate."

----------------------------------------

'Oh my god! Naruto and Hinata slept together…well not _slept together _just _slept_ together, that made since…right?' Sakura thought, but all her thinking paused when she heard noises from the tent.

"Sorry Hinata-chan." Mumble mumble. "stop waking up like this," more mumbling, "Fate."

'Wait "stop" that means they've done it before…when she was sick! Oh my god!' Yes the little monkeys in Sakuras hear were working overtime to figure things out.

Naruto came stumbling out of the tent and Hinata gracefully fallowed, making Naruto look even more like a fumbling buffoon.

"Naruto!"

"Oh hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Get a shirt on idiot!"

"Oh heh." Naruto said stumbling back into the tent.

Sakura grabbed Hinatas arm and began to run to the forest. "We'll be right back Naruto!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

"'Kay!" Naruto called from the tent right before the two girls heard a loud crashing sound.

Once they where out of earshot Sakura stopped. "Oh my god!" Sakura said in a hushed yell.

""W-what?"

"You slept with him, well emphasis on _slept _but still"

"Ano…. …."

"And you've done it before, when you sick, wasn't it!"

"T-they were all accidents!"

"Ah so you have, I mean I was guessing, but I wasn't sure! This is great! Have you been on a date yet?"

Hinata gasped, "That was one time!" Then Hinata realized that Sakura had just asked when she thought Sakura had accused her…crap!

"Oh my god, oh my god! What happened."

"Er, well i-it wasn't really a date." Hinata tried to dismiss the subject, the blood rushing to her face.

"Tell me, tell me!"…Sakura was already to caught up in her fan6tisys…

"Okay well," Hinata began her tale and told Sakura about going for coffee.

"That bitch!" Sakura snapped when Hinata told her about the waitress.

"Eh, uh y-yeah." Then Hinata went on with her story uninterrupted from there.

"Well I say it's a date too! Now we better get back before Naruto comes looking for us."

"HINATA-CHAN SAKURA…-CHAN!"

"Too late." Sakura groaned.

"NOOOOO I'VE LOST THEM!!! WHY KAMI-SAMA, WHY~~~~!!!"

"Ahem, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata called to the loud blonde who was facing the wrong way.

Naruto twirled around. "Oh thank Kami your alive Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled running over anf trapping the girl in a bear hug.

"Naruto, you idiot your crushing her." Naruto let Hinata go. "Oh~ to late she's gone, wow it took a whole day, damn, I owe Shikamaru 975 yen(aprox.10 bucks)" Naruto was to busy to hear the second part of what Sakura said.

"Hinata-chan, no Hinata-chan, I'm sorry wake up, wake up!"

"Naruto! Drama queen, she just fainted, c'mon lets get back to camp."

"Oh! Okay then!" Naruto cradled Hinata in her arms as he fallowed Sakura back to the camp.

They packed up without breakfast and by the time they were done Hinata still wasn't up so Naruto threw her backpack over his shoulder, along with his, and once again took her in his arms.

"Okay lets get going." Naruto whispered as to not wake the "sleeping" girl.

----------------------------------------

It was about noon before Hinata began to stir in Narutos arms. She eventually cracked one eye, then the other.

"Hullo." Naruto said softly.

Hinata looked up and saw Narutos smiling face. Her face automatically took a red tint. "H-hello."

"Can you walk?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to push your self." Naruto gave her a concerned look.

"Y-yes I'm f-fine Naruto-kun." Naruto gave her one more concerned glance then set Hinata down. Once she was on her feet Sakura nudged her with her elbow and raised her eyebrows while Hinata just blushed.

They where able to travel for a little longer without any mishaps until they stopped for lunch.

Naruto made lunch.

Guess what they had?

That's right,

Ramen.

"WOOT! Hey its ramen time ramen time, every one have some ramen of mine!" Naruto sang. (song from Scrubs, originally "Waffle Time")

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, while Hinata just giggled.

"Gees Sakura just trying to lighten the mood!"

"The mood is just fine!"

"I-I like the song N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"See that's why Hinata-chan is my favorite!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sakura.

"I will grab that tongue out of your mouth." Sakura growled.

"Eek!" Naruto hid behind Hinata.

Naruto finally came out of hiding and every one packed up what was used for lunch, every one was good to go!

"Stop, shh" Naruto whispered.

"What is it now Naruto." Sakura huffed.

"Shut up." Naruto had his serious face on now so Sakura complied. "I hear something." He whispered to the two. Sure enough a twig snapped.

Bunnies didn't snap twigs, squirrels didn't snap twigs, humans snapped twigs…

A kunai flew out of no where and Naruto made sure to block it with one of his own. "You two run." Naruto growled.

"But-" both girls protested.

"I'm the team captain now go!" Naruto demanded. The two girls ran ahead but where cut off by a man jumping down from the trees.

"Well well well look what we have here. Two very pretty faces." The man reaced out for Hinatas cheek but his hand was suddenly slapped away.

"You'll fight me." Naruto said as he appeared to protect his teammates.

"But you aren't nearly as good looking." The man pouted.

"You'll have to deal." Naruto stuck the mans face and punched him in the gut. "Go I'll be there soon!" He yelled and both girls ran off.

Naruto took up a battle stance, "Now its just you and me, no distractions."

* * *

**Okay thanks every one, Its really late...er early I guess? If you reveiw you get my friend Peris "Chibi" Pervis! No his last name isn't Perivs but I'm n0ot gonna say his last name without permission Pervis is just another one of his nicknames along with "chibi" and "fun size"**

**Okay now to my reviewers:**

Hektols- Thank you! And now you don't have to wait!

Sony89- Well I'll try to make them around this length (or longer) from now on (i might slip up every now and again) and thanks for tellin me!

Rose Tiger- Thank you! I sure will!

**Thanks every one and don't forget to review. You know you want to!**


	9. A Ryouto Villain

**AHHHHH SO sorry so sorry for updating late! I had a friend over and she ended up sleeping over for 2 nights. Once again so sorry!  
**

**Chapter 8 A Ryouto opponent**

**Ryouto means 'bisexual' in Japanese the only reason I know is because of the manga Wild Life (it's about vets, nothing dirty)  
**

**I had a lot of fun making the creepy split personality villain guy, and yes he has MPD (multiple personality disorder) that's why hes acting like that (you'll get it once you read)**

Time for shout outs BIG thanks to: naruhinaramen GravityTheWIZARD Rose Tiger Hektols You guys know the routine(i hope) messages at the end

**Okay a few chapters back I accidentally said that I didn't own Bleach, well not only do I not own bleach but I don't own Naruto ether *sigh* I'm just not good enough...or old enough...**

BTW guys I'm going to have a small part at the end of this chapter just talking about current events in the manga message me you opinions.

"Hey Naruto!" - talking

'Naruto-kun is so sexy' - thinking

(I will steal Naruto for my self) - me having fun!

**This is my _attempt_ at an action scene**

* * *

"Aww you scared them away." The stranger said getting up and wiping the blood from his lip.

'It's to early for someone looking for the kids, this should just be a normal robber.' Naruto thought. "You talk to much."

"Oh mister serious here, every one watch out."

Naruto grabbed the mans collar. "Shut up and fight." He punctuated his last word with his fist.

----------------------------------------

Hinata looked back searching for some sign of Naruto, they had stopped and were waiting for their teammate to arrive.

"Calm down Hinata, he'll be fine." Sakura tried to calm the girl.

"Yeah, b-but did you see h-how serious he was b-back there."

* * *

"_Stop, shh" _

"_What is it now Naruto." _

"_Shut up." _

_* * *_

"Yeah, but that's Naruto when It comes to protecting his friends."

----------------------------------------

"What is your problem." The man spat out through the blood pouring from his nose.

"Get a job, common robbers don't hold a candle to even genin."

----------------------------------------

"Yo!" Naruto came out from the trees to meet the two girls.

"N-Naruto-kun are you all right."

"Yeah I'm fine, it was nothing big."

"You know, I don't do well with insults." The three were silent. "You can't just slap me around like that and expect to be done. I'll assure you I am no common robber."

Naruto turned around and saw the man he had thought to be defeated up in a tree right behind him. The mans dirty blonde hair was matted down and he had whipped the blood from his nose however his blue uniform remained crimson tinted.

"Compare me with genin? That's harsh. What are you chunin?" He scoffed. "You don't know what your up against. You are the inferior not the standard so you might want to watch out," an then he was right in front of Naruto, chest to chest, left arm around his shoulder, lips to his ear. "Because I'll kill you without mercy." Narutos eyes widened, he hadn't even seen the guy move. The mans right thumb trailed down his back until he found a small nook in between the shoulder blades there he dug his nail into his victims skin.

Naruto felt the warm trickle of blood down his back. He knew this guy was for real. "I take back what I said earlier, you _are_ pretty good looking." (scary much) His voice sent shivers down Narutos spine, this was like Jekyll and Hyde, except it wasn't good and evil it was evil and…sadistically evil.

Naruto just stood there completely at the mans mercy, he didn't know what to do, he was in a state of pure shock.

'Scream! Yell! now NOW!' "HIYAAA" Naruto shouted. It was close enough to hurt the mans ears and it released the tension is his body, allowing him to move again. The mans arms went to his ears and Naruto jumped back away from the maniac.

"Wh-what the hell." Naruto said breathlessly.

"Some ones playing dirty, but then again alls fair in lover and war, the only question is," the man disappeared again then reappeared behind Naruto, "which is this." Naruto jumped when he heard the low whisper in his ear. He sent his elbow back to hit the man in the middle of the chest and turned to face the enemy.

Forming the all to familiar hand sign Naruto got ready to fight. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Three other Narutos appeared, rushing at their target.

The bushin farthest left got to the man first, throwing a punch at his face. The man waved his arm in a circle in front of the clone's fist and a shield of water appeared deflecting the strike. The same happened to the next clone's attack then both were quickly dispatched by the opponent. But the clones had served their purpose and as the last clone proofed away, the one held back right beside Naruto as the real one ran toward his enemy. Naruto drove his palm forward, filled with swirling, blue energy. "RASANGAN!" The man created another shield but he had underestimated the strength of the blondes jutsu and the shield broke leaving Naruto to plant the orb deep in the mans gut. The force sent the man plummeting into trees just right of where Hinata and Sakura stood.

"I guess I underestimated your power." He clung to his exposed stomach as he stood. "Maybe, maybe you'll be a match keke in more ways then one."

"I don't go that way man!" Naruto yelled, charging, once more, at the man. But he was stopped by a swift hit to the face, not much power but it was surprising. Then the man drew his left arm back for another punch. Naruto raised an arm to block it. Then he felt it. Not the prepared blow to the face but a sharp kunai slicing through his chest leaving a cut from his waist to shoulder. In the moment of pain and surprise Naruto lowered his defensive arm and the man sent his pent up punch ramming into Narutos cheek.

Blood dripping from his mouth and a quickly forming black eye, Naruto fell back as Hinata and Sakura gasped.

Hinata had had enough of sitting around and watching, Naruto needed help, she would give it to him. She jumped to the stranger and the first hit took him by surprise, a nice, clean shuto-uchi right to his jugular vein. The man should have been knocked, finished, out but was just briefly stunned, that was enough.

She was already prepared for gentle fists. Sixty-four strikes in only seconds. One victory by the time she had finished.

Hinata rushed over to Naruto leaving their adversary unconscious, his face pressing into the dirt. The wound was deep. Much deeper then the flesh wound she was hopping for. Shed need Sakuras opinion, she had no idea how to deal with the cut.

Hinata turned to hail Sakura over but the but the medical kunoichi was already on her way to the pair.

"OK I can fix most of this with simple medical jutusu but he needs to rest." Hinata gave a shaky nod as Sakura stared to heal the wound and sew tissue together with her green glowing palms.

"Ha, Hinata-chan don't look so worried I've been through much, much worse." Naruto said, spitting out some of the blood still in his mouth. "Sakura that's enough, don't waist your chakra, Kyuubi will heal me eventually. If I get a bandage now I'll be fine."

Sakura sighed but didn't argue but sighed and unzipped Narutos jacket and pulled off his shirt. Hinata knew Sakura had to do this but couldn't help but feel a tad bit angry and jealous. Sakura was rummaging around in her pack pulling out rolls of gauze when she stopped abruptly.

"Ah Hinata I think I hear something, can you patch Naruto up while I check it out?" Hinata nodded and Sakura got up and walked off.

Hinata nervously fumbled with gauze and began to wrap Narutos chest in the medical cloth. She tried really hard not to blush, this was serious, but she failed and her cheeks were soon bright red.

"Hinata-chan are you alright, you don't look so good. Did that bastard get you?!" Naruto tried to stand up but Hinata kept him down with a surprisingly firm hand.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun just rest a second, okay?" Naruto nodded and eased himself back down.

She finished the job at put the gauze back in Sakuras bag. "Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto murmured.

"N-no problem N-Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

"OKAY! The sound was just some animal or somthin'." Sakura said coming back to the two. "How's he doin'?" She asked nodding her head towards Naruto.

"I'm fine, ugh lets get going." Naruto said through pain gritted teeth. He tried to stand but feel back to the ground.

"No we can't go when your like that, idiot." Naruto glared at Sakura.

"We have a mission to complete, Sakura. I don't care what condition I'm in, even if I have to crawl I will continue on."

Sakura huffed. "Your such a hypocrite, you know. If someone else was hurt you would stop."

"Then its to bad that I'm the team leader." Naruto tried to get up once more. He was on his feet, knees and waist bent and has he straightened he began to fall. Hinata caught Naruto by the arm and helped pull him up. "Thanks." He murmured and took a few shaky steps forward, seeing if his legs would hold his weight. They didn't. He began to fall back and Hinata caught him once more. It hurt her to see him like this. She hung one of his arms over her shoulders.

"L-let me help you Naruto-kun."

Naruto was about to resist, he really wanted to resist. "If you insist." He sighed.

Finally the three started walking off at a slow pace, leaving the unconscious body and the blood stains behind

* * *

**Okay that was chapter 8 review and you get frozen waffels! with blueberrys! Hope you enjoyed it I couldn' have done any of this without you guys...well I had already had the first two chapters writen... But all the other, totaly you guys!  
**

naruhinaramen- yes Peris is one of my dearist friends and is extreamly short so I just call him a bunch of nick names, he ended up changing the 'fun size' one because he didn't like what it implied O.o

GravityTheWIZARD- Thankyou very much!

Rose Tiger- Yeah I wanted to emphasize Naruto's growing out of her, he can be serious at times, and somtimes the girl just needs to shut up! (its not that I don't like her because I do she just talks to much sometimes)

Hektols- looks like Konoha will have some fresh gossip! I hope the villan lived uo to your standerds, I'm not to good with actio but I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of this man.

SPOLIER ALERT If you are not up to chapter um well the current one uhh 458! do not read this(unless you want spoliers)

Ah! can't belive Sai of all people had to tell Sakura Naruto loved her. Shes even more dense then him! I don't know what'll happen now 'cause Hinata threw herself infront of Naruto but I don't thnk he remebers it (lol) or I think he will pick Sakura over Hinata. Bummer right? Well acctuly I don't care much because I am a horrible person that likes both pairings. hehe. I also can't belive Danso is going (or might be going) to lead the five hidden villages in the war! No way! Message me if you have anything you want to talk about in the manga!


	10. Side Pairings

**YO Chapter 9! apparently I have no life because I'm updating once more! but my last chapter got a good responce, a speacil thanks to those who talked about the mangas recent events with me, I didn't think anyone would!**

**Okay this chapter is more for Hektols and The Single Leaf of a Tree, this has the side pairings you requested, well the begining. PAINGING REQUESTS STILL OPEN ( none with Shikamaru, Ino, Kakshi, Shizune, Iruka Anko, and of coarse Naruto or Hinata!)**

Big thanks to my reviewers! GravityTheWIZARD Hektols Rose Tiger Queen of the angels naruhinaramen

Oh and before I forget I'll be posting a Naruto Hinata high school fic, this doesn't mean I'm ending this anytime soon, I just would like to get started on the highschool fic. I have a small question section after this chapter if you would like to help me with the new fic. You can ether subscribe for me or I'll tell you on this fic whenever its up.

**I...(insert evil smiley)own Naruto muhahaha(House is broken in by ninjas) AHHHH OKAY OKAY I DONT OWN NARUTO**

"Now would be a good time to get drunk" -Talking

'Now would be a very good time to get drunk' -thinking

(he's already shit-faced) - me having fun

**I'm no sake buff sorry if there are mess ups**

* * *

They didn't get far at all that day due to Narutos injury. He kept cursing himself in his mind for burdening his squad, he was supposed to lead them not lean on one of his teammates.

Hinata helped Naruto lay down on a soft bed of grass. She had enjoyed being so close to Naruto but was saddened because she saw all the pain this caused him, and not just mentally, he had grown physically weak.

"Hinata would you check Narutos bandages while I make some dinner?"

"Yeah, sure." Hinata pulled down the zipper to Narutos jacket and gently slid it off. Then pulled his shirt over his head. Naruto grunted in pain when Hinatas hand brushed over his bandaged cut. "Sorry, sorry."

"No, it's okay I'm fine." Naruto grumbled. Hinata remained silent focusing on her task as to not hurt him any more. She carefully started to peel away the gauze and eventually she had to prop him up to unwind the cloth around his back. Her eyes widened once the wrapping was completely off his chest.

"S-S-Sakura could you come here for a minute." Sakura quickly came over at the other girls desperate call.

Sakura gasped, "Oh my god."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kakashi casually walked down the street. It was a nice day, Shame he couldn't enjoy it. Anko had coxed him into a date, and by coxed I mean she held him down with a kunai to his throat . He had agreed to a bar, one where hopefully no one he knew would be.

The white haired jounin sighed as he opened the door to a smoky bar and made his way to the table where his "date" waited. He slid into the both across from her.

"Well hey there stud." Anko said.

"Uh…yeah." For the next what felt like and hour.(*cough* only 15 minutes*cough*) Now Kakashi realized that he hadn't thought things through, he desperately needed a friend to cut in, but he had chosen a place where no one would. But somehow the fates favored him, hell they must've _loved_ him for this. The bar door swung open and he almost jumped for joy. He stood up and waved down the couple that had just entered the bar.

Iruka and Shizune walked over to Kakashi an Anko's table. "Well, well, well is someone on a date?" Anko gave Shizune a suggestive wink.

"Er, no no. Shizune just got off her shift, we're just going out for drinks.

"Please join us!" Kakashi almost pleaded.

"uh, sure I guess." Iruka agreed. Shizune sat down beside Kakashi and Iruka sat down beside Anko.

"So Kakashi have you seen the knew kunais up for sale?" Anko asked.

"No"

"Actually I bought some." Iruka piped in.

"Really how are they?" Anko asked tuning her head to Iruka.

"Great, they handle nicely and-(blah blah blah)"

"Sooo Shizune how are things with the Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Good, scary, angry." A waiter came up to the table.

"What can I get you all"

"Give us some sake." Kakashi demanded.

"Okay… any preferences?"

Kakashi was about to tell the said, "If its not stored cold I wont pay you, an I want it served warm, believe me I'll know if anything's wrong with it." Kakashi demanded. "Get that stored cold served warm." Kakashi's eye curved up in an artificial smile.

The waiter scurried off and Kakashi turned to Shizune. "I didn't know you were a sake buff."

"When you work for Tsunade-sama you have to be." And soon the two engaged in a long conversation about the rice fermented beverage. And when said drink came Kakashi drank it through his thin mask that allowed fluids to flow through.

By the end of the night Anko was drunk, very drunk. Iruka had agreed to walk the woman home, leaving Kakashi and Shizune to their own device.

"Could I…walk you home, Shizune?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, that'd be nice." The two started off towards the women's home.

"You know, I had a great time tonight. Maybe we could do it again, you know, like a date." Kakashi had a soft smirk under his mask. They reached Shizune's doorstep.

"I'd like that." She said giving Kakashi a peck on the lips through his mask. And before Kakashi realized it the black haired women had already disappeared from behind her door.(and he thought _he_ was smooth)

-------------------------------------------

"OK jus-just a little to the left, no no that's the right. OK, OK lets play a game, the 'lets see how long we can walk in a straight line' game! Oh, oh that-that's a dumpster. Okay come on over here that's it. Oh thanks…those are my favorite shoes." Iruka looked down at his vomit encoded shoes and sighed. He helped Anko walk, if it could be called that, home, but there where two problems with this. One he didn't know where she lived, and she damn sure didn't ether right now, and two he was running out of places for her to throw up on him. So he decided he'd just take her to his place. He placed an arm around her shoulder trying to guide her to his home.

Anko twisted in Iruka's grasped and put her hands on his chest. "You have blue eyes!" Iruka could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"No I don't they're black." He cooed. (ether black or brown in all the pics they looked black to me)

"Really?! Wow! I never knew!"

"Obviously." He said in the same gentle tone.

"Hey you know whats lower than your eyes?"

"Hmm whats that?"

"Your lips, they're so gorges!"

"Huho, you drunk, really drunk."

"I know you are but what I'm I!?"

"Sober"

"Really?! ME TOO!"

"No not really."

"Aww man I'm not?" She dropper head onto Iruka's chest in dismay.

"Its okay." It was really difficult for Iruka walking like this. He basically had Anko n a big bear hug with her feet lifted a few inches from the ground.

"Hey you know what s below your lips?"

"Tell me."

"A big, strong chest!" She pocked him in the chest. Iruka blushed madly. " And then there's the-" She passed out before she was able to finish her sentence.

Finally they arrived at Iruka's house and he carried her inside.

-------------------------------------------

Shikamaru sat at his normal spot. He had a shogi board on his lap and was almost asleep.

"What are you doing?" Came a familiar voice

"_Trying _to sleep." The voice sat down beside him.

"Why do you have a shogi boar?"

Troublesome girl, asking to many questions. "Because…I just…forget about it." He had wanted to play a game but no one was there for him to play with.

"Well you wanna play a game?"

Shikamaru cracked his eye open skeptically, it was met with a shocking blue one. "A game? Of shogi? You play?"

"Of coarse! I might not be as smart as you, but I'm no idiot. Now come on." Shikamaru sat up and the two began placing the tile. "Now what's a drop again?" Shikamaru looked almost horrified. "Shesh I was just kidding, I know what a drop is."

"Wait before we star what do ya say we make this interesting." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question. "You play with handicaps, you take away your rook an bishop and if I win you have to buy me dinner."

Shikamaru scoffed. "I'll take away my left lance too, you still wont be able to win, beside what do I get if you lose."

"Then I'll buy you dinner."

"What's with you and dinner?"

"I'm short on cash and its not to far away"

"Hmpf fine."

-------------------------------------------

"I think we should go to the most expensive place in town." Shikamaru smiled, he had just easily won.

"Eh sure." Ino was worried she was really short on cash now she had to treat Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at her face and sighed.

"Come on."

When they got into the restaurant the hostess showed them to they're seats He taked to her really fast before sitting down.

"Hello I'm Ayako, I'll be your server tonight."

"Oh good whats your most expensive thing on the menu?"

The waitress looked confused. "Ano that would be-"

"Sounds good I'll have it!" Shikamaru said handing her his menu.

"I'll just have-"

"She'll have the same of and two bottles of your finest sake." (they're allowed to drink because they're ninja and this is my fic) Shikamaru sent a mischievous smile towards Ino who had a sinking feeling in her gut.

The two had a nice meal, they talked and ate the fine food. Ino figured that this would be her last meal for a while she might as well enjoy it.

"Check please." Ino dreadfully asked the waitress.

The waitress looked surprised. "Um ma'am the checks been taken care of."

"By who?"

"Your date." The waitress said as she walked off. Ino stared at Shikamaru.

"But I lost the bet."

"I could tell you were having money problems, so this is my treat, I'll take an I owe you."

Ino was so happy she didn't even bother to say anything about what the waitress had said, reffering to Shikamaru as "her date."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakuras eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. "This is bad, Hinata, real bad."

* * *

**Muhaha do you hate me? Well if you want to find out what happened you'll review! Questions for the highschool fic are below my shout outs make sure to give me your answers one way or another.**

GravityTheWIZARD-ha lol thats what I thougt I mean SAI. I do like fillers, the keep the pace in check I think, but not to many at once. I don't have any thing really against the Naruto saskue pairing ( I mean I might die if it really happened u just because Naruto has better people out there for him) But there are so many yaoi haters and less hinati hates, also this is a shonen manga so yaoi is unlikely, the people rejoicing need to look at the facts.(its not personal its buisness)

Hektols- thank you! Well I think she'd have to be the worst idiot ever if she didn't know Naruto liked her, I agree with you, I also think that she might not have known how much Naruto had really liked her. Yes that's also a very good possibility because 1. This isn't a romance manga 2. there are so many die hard pairing fans that there may be a riot lol

Rose Tiger- I don't know "all's fair in love and war" but who am I to say how things will end eh? I hate endings I think they're the hardest part to write. Sure will!

Queen of the angels- (comment on chapter 3) Thank you very much for you enthusiastic response it makes me want to write! and I'm glad you found that funny I didn't know if anyone would

(comment on chapter 5) sniff that makes me feel so good sniff

(comment on chapter 7) good cause I really stive for a few laughs here and there and sometimes, no matter how adorable he is, I just have to poke fun at Naruto

(comment on chapter 8) more or less, yeah. It made it easyer for me to potray him as a freak if he was hitting on the person he was fighting, but he was hitting on Hinata and Sakura in the begining so I guess he'd be bisexual

naruhinaramen- All I really have to say is: hehehehe

**OKAY the questions I need answering**

1. Who would you rather have be new to the school

A. Naruto

B. Hinata

yo rather have Narutos birth marks be...

A. Scars

C. birth marks

3. Should Naruto live...

A. alone

Jirya (i miss him sometimes)

C. Some one else (please tell me)

4. Do you have any ideas for the fic?

A. ...no

B. Yes (please tell)

C. why would I tell you :'(


	11. Peppers?

**Hello all and this is the 10 chapter!** (don't mind the AN this is the 10th chapter not 11th) **my fic is now in double didgits**

**I got up the high school fic its ****Konaha High Life**

**I'm updating at a normal time (for my time zone) because didn't love me yesterday and wouldn't let me upload =(**

**Big thanks to the reviewers especially those who took the quiz: **Hekem naruhinaramen Lexar Hektols Queen of the angels Jimmy the book lover

**I running out oh ways to say this so I'll try the emotional break down way:**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO...LOVE ME**

This chap is kinda short but thats because it took me a bit for the high school one.

* * *

"His wound reopened, it should be nothing more then a fading scar by now." Sakura tried to start healing Naruto. "Its rejecting my chakra, We'll have to stitch him up." There was a crack and there their light dimmed severely, the fire was dieing. "Shit, shit, shit! Hinata you know the basic stitching techniques right?" It was standard for ever ninja to be able to know basic medical techniques, stitching bandaging ect.

"Uh y-yeah I got it." Hinata pulled out a need and surgical thread out of the rather large first aid bag.

"Okay I gotta go tend to the fire we cant work in the dark and I also need to make him some medicine, Hinata you have the eyes for this, that's why I'm leaving this in your hands." Sakura was serious, she was worried.

Hinata knew what she was talking about. "Byakugaun!" She murmured. Suddenly Narutos body came to life with veins, artery, his chakra network, everything. She began to sew him up. She tentatively poked the threaded needle into his skin. Naruto let out a whimper, Hinata had thought Naruto was asleep. His eyes were closed but he was obviously awake, his breathing was deep and irregular. Hinata hated that she was hurting him but she had continue for his own good.

It took her a while but she finished and Naruto didn't make a sound but when she finally tied the knot to keep the stitches in place

"All done N-Naruto-kun, I'm s-sorry."

"Ngh no, its fine Hinata-chan." He grunted. "Thank you."

"Perfect timing Hinata I just finished the medicine." Sakura came over she looked0 really tired.

"S-Sakura you don't look so good."

"Oh uh yeah just tired."

"You s-should get some sleep."

"I don't want to leave everything on your shoulders, Hinata."

"D-don't worry Sakura."

"Are you sure?" Sakura was fighting half heartedly, she was very tired, the medicine required a lot of chakra.

"Y-yes now go sleep Sakura. D-does he need all the medicine"

"Yeah, use small spoonfuls. Hinata, thanks, a lot." Hinata smiled and Sakura went to pitch her tent and go to sleep.

"Okay N-Naruto-kun are you ready?" He was propped up on the on a log.

"Ahh." He opened his mouth and Hinata took it as a go ahead. She put the spoonful of medicine in his mouth and he swallowed it. Naruto nearly gagged.

"I don't like medicine."

"There's not to much." Hinata said without a stutter. Naruto smiled and Hinata noticed. "What?"

"You didn't stutter." Hinata smiled to and Naruto took the rest of he medicine without complaint. Hinata sat with Naruto for a bit.

"Hinata-chan you should go get your tent and go to sleep."

"I'm not t-to tired," She took a deep breath. "B-besides I'd rather stay out here, with you." Naruto smiled as did Hinata and silence settled again.

Naruto began shifting and fidgeting. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh this log is uncomfortable." Naruto squirmed some more.

"Here." Hinata angled Narutos body so his head was in her lap, using her kneeling legs as a pillow, then she blushed madly.

"Mmm, better." Hinata go over initial shock of her own actions and began to absent mindedly stroke Narutos hair.

'Hinata-chan I never got to thank you for saving me"

"N-no problem Naruto-kun."

"You've done so much on this mission already, I don't know how I can thank you."

"Oh n-no need."

"But I have to hmmm what if I take you out to dinner after this mission? You know if you let me." Hinata smiled ear to ear through her thick blush.

"I-I'd like that."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Iruka carefully lay Anko on his bed if she woke up now it would be a long night. To late.

"IRUUUUUUKAAA--KUUUUN!" _Sleep talking? Oh please let it be sleep talking. _"Uh oh I'M GONNA HURL!" _Oh shit. Run run run! _Iruka got a teach bin and made it back just in time. Unfortunately the drunk Anko had bad aim and the vomit ended up on the floor.

Iruka sighed. "Okay just try, _try _to keep the vomit in the trashcan from now on, 'kay?" Iruka cleaned up the floor and Anko spilled her insides twice more, this time in the trashcan. "Better." Iruka looked at the worn down Anko immediately felt sorry for her. Her hair was a mess he world was probably spinning and she looked like she'd hurl any minute, uops she did, that makes three times in the bucket four over all.

Iruka pulled a chair up to the side of his bed and stroked her head.

"Nhg why isn't anything staying still?" Anko groaned.

"Shh just sleep it off you'll feel better in the morning." but she wouldn't feel better in the morning she'd feel hung-over, Iruka just wanted to make her feel better, even if she couldn't register his words.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shikamaru decided to walk Ino home and when they got to her apartment she invited him inside. He was to lazy to have to go back him already, to much walking, so he took up Ino's invitation inside.

"Nice place."

"Yeah I've only been living here a few months but I love it."

Ino pulled out some nice sake that had been given to her as a moving in present. (sake the death of everyone)

"I hope you can hold you liquor." Ino said holding up the bottle and taking out two small cups.

"Like wise."

The sake was good, not as good as the restaurants, but good all the same.

They both couldn't hold their liquor ended up passed out Ino on top of Shikamaru on the couch.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto heard Hinatas breath even out and he knew she was asleep, he also knew that is Hinata slept sitting up like she was now she'd be stiff in the morning. Slowly, gritting his teeth he sat up. Carefully he took Hinata and laid her out and placed her head in his lap, returning the favor. His legs were crossed instead of formally tucked beneath him, like Hinatas were so he was at a more comfortable position and leaned against the log he had been using earlier.

"Sleep well Hinata-chan." Naruto kissed Hinatas forehead.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura's ass was asleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kakashi couldn't sleep. He went outside to take in the crisp night air. He wondered how everyone was doing, if Anko got home if Naruto was doing okay but mot of all he wondered what Shizune was doing.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kiba glared at Shino. Its my turn." He said angrily."

"Then go ahead." just a hint of tension in Shino voice.

Kiba picked up a pepper from the plate between the two. "One's for the money. Two's for the show. Three's to get rea-gahh ahh." Shino had got tiered of waiting and threw a pepper in Kiba's mouth. And it wasn't like the small one Kiba had picked out, it was a big one.

Kiba's face turned red and Shino could have sworn smoke was coming out of his ears. Then Kiba let lose a scream that made Kakashi and Iruka and all the other conscious Konaha villagers wonder what the hell was going on.

* * *

**TOTAL randomness at the end lol I know Shino was kinda occ but I dont care, it kind of reminds me of a scoobydoo scene.**

**REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER **

Okay i know I've been having kina long ANs but thas because I like to be able to talke to my readers and I like other peoples ANs on their storys to it makes me feel like I know them better

Hekem- Oh yay my first stalked threat if a I stop the story :') I'm so happy (sniff)

naruhinaramen - I told him about the whol thing and he practicly fell on the floor laughing

Lexar- I've already talked to you lol.

Hektols- lol, thank you for the answers

Queen of the angels - thank you for the idea you do seem pretty hyper

Jimmy the book lover - aww yout making me blush :")

Recent Manga events

I think they're going to try to kill Sasuke...And Danzo sucks...thats about it

KILL DANZO


	12. AN 2

**Maaaaaaaan my second A/N this early!**

**Hey guys(i say guys for guys and girls) I'm uber sorry! I took a long time with two chaps (one for No Plot Romance and the other for Konaha High Life) finish them!!!! They should be up by next Monday cause I'm starting school tomorrow. Sorry sorry sorry sorry!**


	13. Found him!

**Hell every one I'm back with an all new chapter!**

**Note: school has started for me so I won't be able to update regularly most people on this site are in high school but I'm only an eight grader and need to keep my grades up to get into early collage. I also might have to cut back on talking to my _wonderful_ reviewers but know I love you all and appreciate you _so_ much**

**Also the next chapter will have a trailer, nothing to do with fanfiction, you don't have to read it I just want to let you know that if there is a weird word count next chap that's why.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: **Hekem Rose Tiger Light as Air FallenFox15 Coolpickles Jimmy the book lover naruhinaramen Queen of the angels chaosglory626 Hektols Ichiro Kuragari CrimsonDeath1 **wow! look at all those names 71 reviews! I never thought I'd have this many reviews! **

**This fic is now one sentence over 25 pages!!!(page break between chaps ANs not included)**

**I do not own Naruto...however I am working on a book called Haruto, about three kids, two boys named Haruto and Nasuke and a girl named Lakura (Nasukes a jerk) and another girl named Zinata lol**

**ON WIT DA SHOW  
**

* * *

Naruto absent mindedly petted Hinatas hair waiting for every one else to rise, along with the sun. Unfortunately it looked like it would still be a while. So he just stared at Hinatas moon lit face and thought about the mission.

The Kyuubi's chakra had kicked in, along with the stitches, and his wound was nearly healed. If they made good timing they might find the boy today, or at least get near him.

Naruto waited as the world around him turned from black to a rich, deep blue, signaling dawn and soon enough sunrise.

Naruto wanted to set out early but he knew everyone had been through a lot yesterday and he shouldn't push them, or himself for that matter. Naruto let out a contempt sigh, he had planned as far as he could, making no plan to binding so that it couldn't be changed at a moments notice, of coarse none of his plans had the insight Shikamaru's did, but right now Naruto was happy.

He continued to stroke Hinatas beautiful hair as the last lights of the night and the first lights of the day twinkled over her hair playing a silent theater. All was well for the moment and being a ninja Naruto had to cherish this, no telling what might happen when.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

This was the worst part of getting drunk, this or waking up to a guy naked…but that was only once. Anko felt superhuman, not in the good way, in the "My-powers-have-turned-on-me-now-I'm-in-super loud-hell" type way. And worst of all she wanted pancakes, desperately but didn't know if she would be able to keep them down. The thought of food made her puke, the thought of everything but pancakes.

Someone was coming, she knew because of her damn super hearing. Damn alcohol. NO! NO! She didn't mean it! All the glory to alcohol!…just not the after effects.

"Hey." Iruka he tried to use a quite voice but now even that gentle voice was amplified.

"Nnnnnn."

"I brought you a hangover remedy." (yes you can get a hangover off sake I didn't think so so I looked it up!…I look a lot of things up for stories I'm such a nerd.)

"Cure the noise"

"Yes it'll 'cure' all the noise."

"Gimmie!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shikamaru woke up with a mass of blond hair in his face. He almost sneezed. He was to lazy to get up so he just laid there not bothering with anything. Eventually the blond…thing began to move and apparently was a girl. Well this was new.

"Mrglaf." The girl spoke.

"N...Troublesome.. words." Shikamaru grunted out.

"Shi…ka?"

"Hn?"

"W-what the hell happened?" Ino asked.

"I-Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah…"

"What the hell happened?" Shikamaru repeated Ino's question once more.

"That's what I wanna know, lazy ass." Ino grumbled.

Both of them just laid there silently to lazy (and hung over) to move.

"Wait…WHAT THE HELL?!?" They both screamed and tumbled off the couch.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun was almost fully over the horizon and Hinata was beginning to stir. Narutos smiled down at her. "Sleep well?" He asked in a gentle voice.

She gave a slight nod, as best she could with her head still in his lap, and Naruto just smiled in response.

"Awwwwwwww, well isn't that cute?!" Sakura called from her tent. Hinata sprung up.

"What?" Naruto asked, clueless. (insert anime sweat drop here hehe)

"…Never mind I guess…" Sakura sighed. Naruto blinked once. Naruto blinked twice.

"Oh,…ok." He said dismissively. "Whats for breackfeast!"

"I don't care, whatever you want" Sakura said grumpily. Narutos eyes widened and he gasped.

"You mean-" Naruto started

"NO! No ramen!"

"B-but…" Narutos lower lip quivered.

"I-I could go f-for some ramen." Hinata said.

"YAY!! Go Hinata-Chan!"

"Fine I'll have some toast then!" Sakura grumped.

After the breakfast fiasco the team was once again on the road. They weren't on the road to long when Hinata, her byakugaun activated, tugged on Narutos sleeve.

"I see something." She whispered.

"What, what do you see?" Naruto asked.

"A-a boy, straight ahead. I-I think he's c-crying."

"How far?" Naruto asked.

"N-No more then a h-hundred, n-no two h-hundred feet." Naruto sprung ahead looking for the upset boy. Sakura and Hinata fallowed but Naruto was already out of sight.

Naruto found the boy sitting on a rock rubbing bleary, tearing eyes with his small fists.

"Hey kid," Naruto knelt in front of the weeping child, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know where I am." He said between sobs. "I'm hungry, I'm alone, I miss my mom and I wanna go home." The boy cried out.

"Shhhshhhh we can get you home, where do you live?" Naruto asked placing a comforting hand on the kids shoulder.

"K-Kona-Konaha" He stuttered thought his tears. Naruto looked at the boys clothes, they were dirty but obviously were very expensive, this must be the boy they were looking for.

"Whats your name, kid?"

"Masumi, Yasuko Masumi." The boy sniffed.

"Is it him?" Sakura huffed breathlessly. Sakura and Hinata had just caught up.

"Yeah." Naruto turned back to the kid. "It's okay we were sent here to bring you home. Everything will be fine."

"I wouldn't count on that." Naruto looked up and saw a man standing in front of him in a joinine vest and a scratched yellow (don't ask) headband.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto turned to Masumi again. "Don't say hell Masumi that's a bad word. Now," Naruto turned to face the strange man once more. "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm the one who will be getting filthy rich off," he pointed at Masumi, "That kid."

"Like hell you are!" Naruto screamed stepping between the creep and the kid.

"NARUTO! Stop saying hell!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, Hinata take the kid, run get him back to the village, I'll be there…eventually." Naruto said. Masumi ran over to the two girls and Sakura picked the kid up and ran. Hinata hesitated.

"Come on Hinata!" Sakura yelled back. Hinata took one lat look at Naruto and left with Sakura.

Naruto wasted no time with words and lunged at the man in front of him. Narutos shoulder caught in the other mans gut taking him off his feet and slamming him into the tree behind him. Naruto managed to get in three punches in the face before the man recovered from the unexpected, forceful blow. The man easily tossed Naruto off him and stoop up with a fat lip and bleeding nose.

"Damn kid!" He said pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Naruto. Naruto was taken aback and barely dogged the flying missile. Two more fallowed the first, he dogged them both. But that was planned. Naruto felt a searing pain in his leg, a kunai had got him, just above the knee.

Naruto scrambled up, wincing as he put weight on his injured leg, and used a nearby tree as support. He made two shadow clones to send after the man but they both fell in pain as they tried to run he felt their pain as his own when they poofed away. Naruto could easily handle a regular leg injury , he could handle one twice as bad as what he had but the pain tripping in an instant was to much and his arm slid from the tree ass he feel to the ground.

"Brought down by tour own move? That's sad." The man walked toward Naruto and pulled out a small dagger. Naruto tried to get away but his limp leg was caught in some vines. The man came closer and closer, Naruto was helpless. The man stopped abruptly and blood trickled from his mouth as he feel face forward to the forest floor revealing Hinata with a out stretched hand clinging on to a bloody kunai. Naruto let out a pent up breath.

"Thank god Hinata." Naruto gasped for air. Hinata ran over to Naruto.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah my foots just caught and I have a cut on my leg." Hinata pulled the vines off Narutos foot.

"You shouldn't turn you back one…me!"…bum bum bummmmmmmmm

* * *

**Do you hate me...maybe you shouldn't answer that... Review and...and...ummmm and I will let you touch my new guitar I just go today!!!!**

**on to my many reviewers!**

Hekem- lol well I'm glade I'm always worth it , hope I am this time too

Rose Tiger- Dont we all?

Light as Air- Thank you very much!

FallenFox15- I do my best

Coolpickles- I think your just over exaggerating writing fanfics is what I do as an excuse from writing the books I should be working on lol thank you

Jimmy the book lover- I aim to please!

naruhinaramen- in the world of fandom people are so a like lol

Queen of the angels- well I had to put somthing and that was what came to mind first.

chaosglory626- Its really fun to write too

Hektols- review on chap 11- I know I was beating myself up oover that but I had to try and stick some fluff in and that was the only way I could think to set the sceen up

AN- Thankyou for understanding :)

Ichiro Kuragari- review on chapter 6- lol well if you like ShikaTema then you should read the highschool fic I have, but theres a bit of kiba bashing (not to much) good luck with the pancake fight!

chap 7- there are always ninja monkeys

chap 9- the only word that needs to be said "waffels"

chap 10- little confused, but then again i normally am

chap 11- then its decied!

AN- Immm baaacccckkkk

CrimsonDeath1- Chap 5- Well thats good! hope that feeling coninues

chap7- lol from life and fanfics like today I was reading a fanfic and i thought it would be funny if somthing happened (it didnt though) so I'm using it for one of my fics, and my brains is messed up!

chap 8- lets not get to hasty... although that would be sweet....but im to lazy

chap 9- Im not a nice person though, those types of people are boreing lol

chap 11- I like that idea, that is a good idea hehe fun one to write to!

**Lotta reviewers, makes me so happy!**

**ok now current events:**

**all I have to say is I hope Sasuke suffers...just because hes a meanie butt...I hate him...Naruto needs a hug! :) lol darn to bad I'm not an anime charecter, looks like this is a job for (trumpet sound thing) HINATA!**

see you guys later


	14. My leg!

**Hey every one its me and I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the late update I've been buried with homework.**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed since my last chapter: **Rose Tiger, Hektols, Queen of the angels, naruhinaramen, Hatake Tsughi

**I' tired, to tired to make a not so good disclaimer, so here's my best shot:** if i owned Naruto Hinata would kill me...get it? hahahaha okay maybe not so good.

**enjoy!**

This is another attempt at an action scene I think its better then the other one...hopefully O.o

Oh and the story Naruto tells is made up out of thin air, sorry if it sucks x_x

* * *

Hinata took up a defensive stance between the now standing opponent and Naruto. Naruto stepped out from behind Hinata, he could already feel the Kyuubi chakra easing the pain away, maybe making up for how long it had taken him earlier to help.

"Its okay Hinata-chan, I can handle this. Before I got careless," He turned to face the doomed opponent with malice in his eyes, "It _won't_ happen again!" he said with determination.

"Your talk is big, I wonder, do you fit it?" And with that the opponent lunged at Naruto with an out stretched fist. Naruto barely moved, he didn't need to, he shifted slightly to the right and wrapped his hand around the mans wrist and gave a simple jerk. The mans eyes went wide as he realized how fast the ground was coming to meet his face.

"Hinata-chan make sure to get out of the way." Naruto warned and she used her chakra to climb up a nearby tree.

The other man was soon back on his feet, though not recklessly charging as before, now he was aware of an equal fight, or at least semi-equal. When he was done sizing Naruto up he was on the attack again, a bit more crafty this time. He sent a fist to Narutos face, expecting it to be dogged, as it was, and then threw a punch to Narutos gut, one he expected to land. It didn't, Naruto caught the balled fingers before they hit their target. The man was surprised at Naruto's speed Naruto crushed the mans fist ant use his free hand to hit him in the face. Blood trickled from the mans face and Naruto hit him again before jumping back.

Naruto watched his opponent closely but then he was out of sight, just gone. Naruto didn't like this, he was a sitting duck so he did the first thing he could think of. He moved. Just in time to because as Naruto jumped to the side the other man came flaying at the spot he just was. The mans face had gone crimson with rage at his near miss and fought not to make any rash moves.

Naruto tackled the man and ended up hitting a few times in various places with various parts of his arms, elbows fists, palms. The other man struggled for dominance in the fight and not succeeding until he was finally able to shove Naruto off. Naruto was winded and the fight was becoming tiring, his opponent, however, was in an even worse state, he was bleeding, bruised and battered, as well as gasping for air.

He launched himself at Naruto once more, this time Naruto was caught by surprise and fell back into another struggle.

Hinata didn't like just watching she needed to do something. She jumped down from her perch in the larch tree and slammed a kick to the enemy's side knocking him off Naruto. She helped Naruto up and the two stood as a united front.

Naruto whispered something in Hinatas ear and she nodded, activating he byakugaun. Naruto lunged at the mans legs, making him try and gain his balance, but Naruto had wrapped his arms around his legs so he was at gravities mercy. Then it was Hinatas turn. She gave him a solid punch in the face, around an already blue and black eye. He toppled over and Naruto got up and pulled out a kunai. And then Naruto was upon him the two grappled with kunai as Hinata watched intently. She gasped as she saw a chakra loaded hand going toward Naruto, it was the opponents last attack, final push. She knew it would hurt Naruto and didn't want to think about it. She shoved Naruto out of the way, but the hand hat was aimed for Narutos gut dropped involuntary and instead of hitting air hi Hinatas leg, breaking her right tibia (shin bone) in two. The other man feel to the ground, suffering of chakra exhaustion.

Hinatas eyes watered but she let no tears go. Naruto tenderly rolled her onto her back and grabbed a fairly straight stick next to him. He took out some bandages from his small first aid kit and bound the stick to her leg and affectionately lifted her into his arms.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" he asked softly, as if he feared a loud sound might hurt her.

She nodded, pent up tears still never leaving her eyes.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, you cab cry if you want, your not weak, your hurt." Naruto soothed, clutching Hinata tightly to his chest.

Naruto whispered comforting words as they began to walk toward the village and Hinata let a tear slip her eyes and fall to Narutos jacket.

-------------------------------------------

Hinata must have fallen asleep, because that would explain why she was waking up. The first thing she was aware of as the pain in her leg, it had lessened, but was still present. She then noticed the slight, steady bobbing movement and remembered she was being carried. She cracked open one eye, then the other, slowly taking in the fading sunlight.

"I see your awake." the voice sent vibrations through the strong chest that held her. "We'll be stopping soon, I just have to find a good place to spend the night." That place was found minutes later and Naruto gently laid Hinata down and sat down two back packs, his and Hinatas. Naruto took off his jacket and balled it up, propping Hinatas head up on it. Then Naruto got busy starting a fire and making some food.

He decided ramen wouldn't be the best thing for Hinata at the moment so he coked one of the "mission meals" they were required (though he often didn't) to take. When the meal was finished he gave it to Hinata who was now propped up on a log (he helped rearrange her while the meal was cooking)

Naruto scarfed down his own meal then waited patiently (lol tehee Naruto being patient) for Hinata to finish so he could clean up. Once Naruto had put everything from dinner away he laid down beside Hinata.

"How's you leg feeling Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"F-fine."

"Tell me if it hurts at all, I want you to be as comfortable as possible." 'No! you made it sound like she's dieing,' Naruto berated himself.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," Hinata insisted.

"Want me to tell you a story?" Hinata giggled but nodded all the same. Naruto Help Hinata from her elevated eating position to a more comfortable one, Hinata once again using Narutos jacket as a pillow.

"One time there was a young boy, a young warrior boy. This young boy was very unfortunate. Trouble seemed to always find him, and by the time he was fourteen almost every one he'd loved was dead. The boy, hardly a boy any more with his tough life, begun to think of companions only as pain.

"One day he met anther young man, just a bit younger then him, who insisted on traveling with him. 'No no! you mustn't come with me' the boy with the heartache cried out when he heard of the other boys plans. 'I am surely bad luck, if you wish to live a happy life find your own way but be careful to never tread mine!' he warned. But the other boy paid no heed to the warning.

"The two traveled for many months and nothing all two horrible was bestowed upon them, save for the occasional storm, and one day they found a girl. She was very young and had no parents. The newer boy said she could travel along with them but the other soon rejected the idea, 'No no! you mustn't come with me, you should both leave me now for I am bad luck and nothing good can come of this' he proclaimed, but the two stayed all the same.

"More months past and nothing happened though the pained warrior always lived in fear. In time, though, he began to forget his fear and just loved his two friends that had grown to be his family and companions were no longer just pain. But whenever your guard drops is when the attack starts.

"One day the trio was walking through the woods when they were attacked. The newer boy and young girl where killed. The young man seethed with rage and anger but it was all directed upon himself. 'Alas' cried the boy, 'I foretold this grim truth, why oh why would they not listen?' The man dug two graves and buried the bodies and as the last pieces of dirt fell into place over his still friends he made a promise. He promised from now on he was only to travel alone because he could help no companion only wound them.

"The boy then left the two freshly dug graves not looking behind and not bothering to ever return. Not shedding a tear as he left. And the boy soon grew into an alone man and eventually an old man with unshed tears still glistening in his eyes from the pain of companions." Naruto finished the story and found Hinata looking at him through sleepy, half lidded eyes.

That's a depressing story." she said drearily.

Naruto appeared to think for a moment then he nodded. "But it seems to have served its purpose, your barely fighting off sleep. Go ahead just rest." Naruto was right, despite the sorrow-filled story the rhythm of his voice and fluency of the words (she didn't know Naruto knew so many words) was lulling her to a deep slumber.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Back in Konaha everything was fairly quiet. Iruka was walking Anko back to her own apartment, this time she was sober enough to direct him where to go. Kakashi had shone up at Shizunes doorstep with roses and movies for a fun night in. Shikamaru was in for a long night of teaching Ino how to get better at shoji, and last (and notably least(lol no offence)) Kiba was in the hospital for his severely injured tongue.

* * *

**Review and I'll give you sunflower seeds, consider yourself lucky cause I am _addicted _to sunflower seeds**

**Now its time to talk to my reviewers**

Rose Tiger-thanks when im writing im not thinking im just writing and sometimes i disregard spell check (even though I shouldn't) or it doesnt catch something. most of the time i hit a wrong key though :'(

Hektols- I was aiming for a little clumsy, but it wasnt really a clumsy moment was it? oh well. fail. I hope this is better.

Queen of the angels- yep hangovers a bitch...not that id know... lol. thanks!

naruhinaramen- everyones crazy in their own crazy way... i find it more true of people who read fanfics=P of coarse they're more fun!

Hatake Tsughi- Hinata kicks ass! not much of a cliff here though lol!

**Okay last chap I said there'd be a trailer but I don't think you guys would be to intrested in the advertising of my books=P soooo I'm never minding it**


	15. Back from the mission

I know it is no longer Narutos birthday but yesterday wouldn't allow me to post anything :'( So pretend like its yesterday ;D

**Happy Naruto's birthday everyone! I wrote this chap in honor of it, thats why it took so long. (to all who are reading this tomorrow or some other time rest assured this is 10-10-09 Naruto's birthday)  
**

bug thanks to: Hektols Rose Tiger Hatake Tsughi Coolpickles naruhinaramen The two stars HINAXNARU4LIFE Who have stayed with me even through the long time between new chapters ;P

**I've never been to good at disclaimers so i brought someone to help me, Hello Jeffery.**

**Jeffery- Why hello Jenny**

**Me- Jeffery here is, well was I guess, my pencil sharpener**

**Jeffery-Yeah**

**Me-Well do what your here for!**

**Jeffery- YOSH....Why am I here again?**

**Me-The disclaimer, Jeff, the disclaimer**

**Jeffery- Yeah right, Naruto Jenny no posee**

**Me-In English, Jeffery!**

**Jeffery- I wanna write fanfiction!!!**

**Me- You're a pencil sharpener!!!!!!!  
**

**Okay here's the 13 chapter every one!**

* * *

Naruto checked the still sleeping Hinatas splint, making sure the bandages he had tied last night still held. Naruto had seen how much pain Hinata was in yesterday, before she went to sleep in his arms. When she woke up she had seemed to be better but Naruto didn't know if it was because her other needs were outweighing her pain or if she was hiding it. When she awoke he'd give her a pain killer, one of the ones in his small first aid kit. He hated to wake her but he wanted her to take the medicine in her before they set off, and the sun was slowly climbing the sky.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered in her ear, trying to peacefully wake her.

"Nng Naruto-kun," she said, though still in her sleep.

"Hinata-chan you have to wake up." Even in her sleep, or at least now, she had a cute blush.

"Naruto-kun don't leave," She said and turned over in her still deep sleep.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm here, wake up." Naruto now started to gently shake her.

"Mmmm," her eyes blinked open, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just smiled. "Here take this." He handed her the pill and stood up. Naruto stretched then put on both his and Hinatas backpack, everything now packed up. "You ready Hinata-chan." She nodded and Naruto picked her up. "Then lets go!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Sakura-san my feat are tiered," the little boy whined, he wasn't used to waking up so early.

"Then hop on my back, I'll give you a piggyback ride." Sakura was worried about the boy, he must be tiered, walking so far and used to a nice cushy life, if it had been her things would have been _much _easier, given her training.

"Sakura-san."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for finding me."

Sakura smiled. "No problem" But the boy was already asleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"No you're not done, you can drop the silver there," Shikamaru instructed. They had spent almost all night playing shoji and then when they finally did go to sleep Shikamaru took the couch and Ino slept in her bed. Now they were up again and once more, after a brief breakfast, were playing shoji. "No you can't drop a pawn there, look see? There's an unprompted pawn." Despite what one might think, watching the match, Shikamaru was actually having fun. And though Ino was lost in the thoughts of her next move she too was enjoying herself.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto stopped when the sun had hit the top of the sky. He laid Hinata down and started on a meal.

"So," Naruto said as he began cooking, "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine," Hinata gave a weak smile, "Can't wait to be home." Then she began to over analyze what she had said. "Not that I don't like spending time with you but-" She said quickly.

"When we're home your leg can be fixed!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Uh yeah…" '_But I won't be with you' _she added silently.

"And I owe you a dinner as thanks for saving me, well I guess I owe you two now" He added looking down at her leg. Hinata smiled. "Lunch is ready!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day the duo arrived at the gates of Konaha. Naruto paused briefly to ask the guards about whether or not Sakura had gotten home. They in turn asked no questions of Hinatas condition, save asking if she needed help to a hospital, Naruto refused, it was not uncommon for a shinobi to come back with an injured partner, or none at all.

Naruto leapt to the Hokage tower and, careful not to hurt Hinata, kicked in the door. A book came flying at him. Naruto crouched to shield Hinata and the book bounced off his head.

"Oh I'm sorry Hinata didn't see you, by no means was that book meant for you; solely for

Naruto." Tsunade apologized.

"Gee thanks," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"…What happened? Can she not walk?" Tsunade asked. (I like how she asking Naruto not Hinata lol)

"We got in a fight with some goon, she bailed me out, but at a cost. Can you fix it?"

"I'm sure I can. Lay her down on the couch, please Naruto."

Naruto complied and Tsunade began to examine Hinata. " Won't be Hard at all, it's a clean break, something easily fixed by medical ninjutsu." Quickly Tsunades hands were engulfed in a green light and though Hinatas face remained contorted in pain for a few minutes relief soon swept over her.

"How do you feel, Naruto asked.

"Good," Hinata replied.

"You'll need to watch it for a bit though, Naruto, just incase. Try not to put to much weight on it but I don't think Naruto will have to carry you any more."

"Okay, well are you ready Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded and Naruto gave her a hand up off the couch.

They walked out of the Hokage's tower and Narutos stomach growled. "Uh heh you hungry Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah," Hinata smiled.

"What do you wanna eat? I still owe you that dinner."

"Um, well what do you w-want Naruto-kun."

"You can't ask me that! The dinner is for you, where do you wanna go?"

Hinata had no idea, she honestly didn't really care so she just chose the closest restaurant.

'I wonder if they have ramen.' Naruto said quickly searching over the menu.

"Hello I'm Shigeo, your waiter." The man had black billowing hair and he must have owned a curling iron cause that wavyness was not natural, his button down shirt was a few sizes to big for his broad chest and a great deal of the top buttons were undone. He looked like a romance novel model.

"Hey, Fabio, button up, you look like a gay pirate." Naruto said

Shigeo gasped. "I am _not _a pirate!" Naruto had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Just tell me what you want." Said the frustrated pirate.

"I hehe I want he heheh." In the end Naruto just had to point to what he wanted. Hinata put in her order and Shigeo left.

"Naruto-kun, th-that was mean."

"Yeah…but it was funny hehe," They were quite for a minute, Shigeo came back to give them water, but when Naruto could no longer conceal his laughs the waiter left indignantly.

"Okay, I promise I won't do that _any_ more." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

The rest of the dinner was great, Naruto performed a jutsu to make sure Shigeo didn't do anything to their food, an he had fun talking to Hinata. Everything was just great, until the check came. Narutos smiling face picked up the check and looked over the expenses, he found them expectable, earlier Hinata had offered to pay for her meal but he refused. When he skimmed over the check again he frowned.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun, id it too much? I can still pay for my food," Hinata offered.

"No, its not that, everything's fine." Naruto pulled out some yen and placed it on the table. When he set the check down she saw what was bothering him.

**October Tenth**

The check said. It was Narutos birthday. Narutos birthday and no one had noticed, not even him. Narutos birthday and no one hade said anything. Narutos birthday and…the day the Kyubi had been sealed within him.

"I'll walk you home." Naruto said getting up.

"A-actually, Naruto- kun, I was wondering ano if we could-could spend the rest o-of the day…together?" Naruto let go a small grin that warmed Hinatas heart. She had a plan, and this would be Narutos best birthday yet.

* * *

**Okay I'll try to put in a mini chapter of what they do tonight it might be really early tomarrow. Review and Naruto will be waiting for you in your room when you go to bed, or Hinata if you perfer.  
**

**To my reviewers!**

Hektols- Thank you and thank you. The story was as good as I could get it, and I tried my best on the fight scene!

Rose Tiger- i know ='( .

Hatake Tsughi- thank you very much. Hinata's tough like that! lol but really she passed out eventually and the splint helped (plus she is tough)

Coolpickles- thankyou. Its a hope for us all!

naruhinaramen- spontainusly combust much?

The two stars- Thankyou very much

HINAXNARU4LIFE- Thanks!


	16. chapter 13 and a half

**This is just a half chap, a filler chap, so I don't have any review responses or anything just enjoy **

**I'll talk to my reviewers next chap :)  
**

dont own Naruto (better disclaimer next hap too)

* * *

Hinata and Naruto just walked for a bit, eventually they came to one of Konoha's shopping district. Naruto pulled Hinata into a store.

"N-Naruto-kun what is it?" Hinata asked, a little winded from being dragged so violently.

"I saw an awesome…hat." Narutos eyes were as wide as a child's, he seemed so happy. "Come one. We gotta find it!"

Naruto was right, the hat was pretty awesome. It was a pretty big top hat with nine large orange feathers sticking up from the back. The feathers were just amazing. Naruto put it on to mode it for Hinata, she couldn't help but laugh. "Hang on one minute, I'll be right back." He laid the hat on one of the shelves and hurried off in another direction.

Hinata checked to make sure he was gone before she picked up the hat and carried over to the cash register. "How much for the hat?" She asked, void of stutter. The cashier smiled at her.

Hinata purchased the hat and as the man at the cash register begat to put in in a bag she told him that wouldn't be necessary, and sealed the hat in a scroll.

After Hinata had put the scroll in her jacket pocket Naruto walked up.

"Hey Hinata-chan, ready to go?" Naruto asked. She turned around and nodded.

The two walked out and continued going around the stores laughing and having fun. Something caught Hinatas eye in one of the stores.

"I'll be right back Naruto-kun." She went or to one of the store helpers. "How long does it take for a custom necklace?"

"We can have it done in seconds, amazing what retired ninjas can do." The lady smiled.

While Hinata was talking to one of the store people Naruto snuck out for a second and snuck across the street to a deli.

When Hinata walked out of the store she found Naruto waiting for her with a basket. She looked at him quizzically. "It's a picnic basket!" Naruto said with a large smile.

The two found their way to a nice lake and sat on its edge. They talked and ate as the sun descended, painting colors across the sky.

When the sky turned dark blue Naruto began to walk Hinata home. At some point Narutos hand found Hinatas, he clasped it tight as they walked. Then all to soon the two were at the Hyuga mansion.

"Well I guess this is goodnight, Hinata-chan."

"Wait Naruto-kun, I um, I got you a present." Narutos eyes widened and Hinata pulled the scroll she had stored everything in from her pocket. She fumbled and almost dropped the scroll but found Narutos hands to steady hers.

"Here, let me help," He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Slowly he helped her unroll the scroll. She summoned the hat from the scroll and Naruto let out a good natured laugh. Then she pulled something from the top hat.( a bunny! Lol)

It was a necklace with a dog tag on the end. "M--may I?" She asked, and Naruto nodded. He bowed his head and Hinata put the necklace on for him. Naruto looked at the dog tag and his sharp eyes read the description even in the dim light.

_Naruto_

_The strongest when even muscles fail_

And on the other side it said

_Hokage_

_A posse ad esse_

_Even though Naruto knew little Latin he knew inscripted on it was "From possibility to reality" _

_Narutos eyes glistened with tears of joy. "Thanks Hinata-chan," he whispered and trapped her in a huge bear huge, careful not to smush the hat. He pulled back for a second and kissed her._

_And Hinata could still feel his lips on hers as Naruto walked away, hat on head._


	17. Xmas special

**Sorry guys I hurt my arm and it was in a sling so I coulddn't type :( ( but i still did :P )**

**I cant the thing with review im SO sorry but i love all of my reviewers, hopefully your still reading the story**

**X-mas special!!!!**

**Me no own Naruto... if i did i probably wouldn't be wearing the Naruto shirt my friend got me for X-mas**

**sorry there's a ton of mistakes in this  
**

* * *

Naruto was tired, he had just had the best birthday of his life, he was ready to hit the sack. But he couldn't sleep. He lay awake on his bed thinking about Hinata. And the kiss.

It had been a quick kiss, chaste upon the lips, but none the less meaningful. Her lips had been full and soft. Her skin had been warm and smelled of lavender, even after their hard mission. He longed for the feeling again. Eventually the only way he could coax himself to sleep was by promising himself to ask Hinata out again, perhaps in the morning.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

There was a loud knock on the door. Then another loud knock. And once again another loud knock. It couldn't be ignored. Grudgingly Iruka rose from his warm comfortable bed. he thought about whether or not to put on a shirt, he decided the latter, hopefully he could get rid of the person and return to his bed.

Alas, the one oh so heartily pounding on his door was the one, the only (the shrill) Anko. "Yo Ruka, what's up!" She smiled, Iruka wanted to burst into flames.

_Ruka?_ he thought, maybe she was drunk. He didn't smell alcohol on her. Why the hell did he have a pet name?

"Anko what are you doing here, its late?"

"Awww come on Ruka, I got beer." She held up a six pack. So she wasn't drunk, not yet anyway, she was saving that for when she got to his place.

Reluctantly Iruka let her in and she walked over to the couch, put down the six-pack then plopped onto his sofa. Iruka sighed. "Well I guess I don't really need sleep." he muttered.

"That's the spirit! Here, catch." She threw a beer at Iruka and the only reason he caught it was because of instinct, being a ninja had its benefits. He sat down next to Anko and popped the cap off the bottle.

"Well I thought you might want to put a shirt on, but I ain't complaining."

Iruka looked down at his bare chest. What the hell, he had beer, he was comfy, and he didn't want to get up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun began to rise and Naruto was already up. He had taken a shower and was now trying to put his pants on two legs at a time(I don't know why haha). Soon enough he got them on and pulled them up and buttoned. He slipped on his undershirt but left his jacket at on the floor as he dashed out of his apartment. He checked his mail box and found he payment for the mission for the kid, a nice sum of money too, he should get A ranks more often.

He decided to take a jog to he went through the winding streets of Konoha keeping his same ground eating pace. He paused for a minute to catch his breath. By now the sun was well up into the sky. He looked around and saw a house with a for sale sign in front of it, there was an open house going on right now. He decided to check it out. He walked up the cement walkway to the front door. Inside a man, most likely the realtor, was sting in a chair napping. Naruto thought of coughing politely in an attempt to wake him, but that always seemed so obvious, instead he slammed the door behind him, effectively waking the man up.

"Oh, um, hello, how are you today?" the man asked, standing up and striating his glasses.

"I'm fine, how are you? Let me guess, well rested?" Naruto laughed at his own joke.

"Oh, yes sorry about that. Are you here for the open house?"

"Un, yeah, I guess."

"Well its been pretty slow so I can give you a personal tour." He stepped back and swept his arms out showing a large room with a slightly blocked off back left corner, the kitchen and dining room. In front of that was a couch placed in front of a fire place over a nice hardwood floor. Over to the right, halfway through the large room, the hardwood turned to gray carpet, there was a flat screen T.V. with a glass coffee table and another couch in front of it, a kind of recreational area. The place Naruto stood now was at the very entrance on a matt, suggesting he should wipe his feet. He did so.

"Um, thank you for wiping your feet. Anyway, as you can see this is the main room, the doors on either side of the T.V. are the guest rooms and over here," He led Naruto to a hallway in between he fireplace and kitchen, the re was a hallway. "To the right is the master bedroom, and the left is another bedroom, the bathroom is at the end of the hallway."

"Cool."

"The owners are selling it furnished for 9,000,000 yen." (aprox. 90,000 U.S dollars)

"Wow that's amazing." Naruto knew that he should find a new place, his was rather dingy. This place seemed just fine, a bit larger then what he needed, but fine all the same. "I'll take it."

"What?"

"I said 'I'll take it'"

"You haven't even seen the yard yet and-"

"No I think I've seen enough, I'll buy it."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"That's the last one," Naruto said, whipping the dust off his hands. "I now officially live here. Thanks for all the help guys!"

"Naruto can I go now?" Kiba groaned, the whole rookie nine was there even Kakashi had stopped in a few times over the past few weeks.

"Haha sure," Most of the people left, in fact -- assuming everyone was gone-- Naruto began the long job of perfecting everything they had unpacked and what he had bought for his new home.

"Umm N-Naruto-kun, is there anything you need help with?"

Naruto jumped a bit, surprised at the quite voice, not expecting it to be there. "Oh, it's you Hinata-chan, you scared me a bit."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm glad you're here, it's nice to know that not everyone just left like that," Naruto smiled ear to ear. Naruto sunk onto his new couch-- he had bought it for his new living room-- and gestured for Hinata to sit too.

"Your place looks great Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, I hope I can get it decorated in time for Christmas (sorry if you don't celebrate it, this is solely for plot not religious purposes) I'm thinking about throwing a party."

"That would be fun."

"Yeah but I don't know if I can do it in such a short time." (poor Naruto-kun)

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll help, we need to make sure everything is in the right place first though."

________

"Perfect! Everything is perfect! Now al we need to do is go out and buy some decorations…I don't suppose you'd know where I could buy some?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Hinata smiled, "Come on, we'll go out shopping, the streets might be pretty bust though."

Naruto cheered and Hinata blushed as they entered the hustle and bustle of Konaha.

Naruto was looking here and there, like a small little ADHD child. Hinata thought he was cute. (who wouldn't)

"They have decorations and such! Lets go there!!" Naruto pointed and began jumping up and down.

A small bell rang as they entered. It was Christmas galore. "Wow, Hinata-chan I think this might be our one stop shop."

"Yeah. Okay I'll get reefs and some decorations for the inside, could you fine some nice dishes?"

"I sure can!" Naruto saluted her and walked off.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called; he turned around. "The dishes are the other way."

"Oh, right, haha"

_____

Naruto shuffled though the plates, he already had some serving dishes cups and nice silver wear. Finally he picked one with a nice snowy house on it, he thought it looked good. He was walking along the isles when something caught his eye.

Mistletoe

_This should be fun,_ he thought.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The doorbell rang again. "I got it!" Naruto jumped up.

"As you should its your freakin' party."

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto grinned ear to ear, the party was going well, Hinata had arrived firs-- to his delight-- with Shino and Kiba in tow and soon after a few others joined and everyone was having a good time. "Come on in, hey Shikamaru…who is arm in arm with Ino…okay…" The couple walked in and sat in the same chair. "Well then, looks like everyone's here. Let the party begin!" Naruto turned up the music then went into the kitchen.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you know you don't have to be back here, we all love your cooking but you should have fun too."

"That's alright, I'm fine here." Hinata said, busy putting a dish in the oven.

Naruto sighed but smiled. "Well then at least let me help."

"Well I've finished preparing right now, I just have t wait."

"Hmmm," Naruto pursed his lips, "then lets dance." Hinata blushed. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you, here." Naruto pulled a small radio and cranked it up, it was a slow song, as most of the Christmas songs were. "Here just let me guide you." Naruto knew how t dance because Kakashi had made him take class, he said it'd help with his taijutsu.

Naruto guided Hinata's hands then placed his own on her waste and her shoulder. "Okay just let me lead, it'll be easy." For a few moments they slowly made their way around the kitchen, The song changed, this one even slower, Narutos other hand slipped from Hinatas shoulder to her hips, pulling her closer. Hinata gasper but quickly settled against his chest.

They were so entrapped that Naruto almost didn't notice the doorbell ring. "Aw crap, I better get that…mm but I don't want to." None the less Naruto let go to get the door with just a longing look over his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei…why, why, why? Why now, why did you show up now????"

"Well I didn't want to bee _too_ late."

"You could have been of god why where you not late."

"Uhh…sorry."

-_-_-_-_-_-_

The part was good, Hinata had finally come out of the kitchen. Naruto was having fun but he needed a bit of air. "Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered, making her jump. "I'm going to get fresh air, if any one asks I just stepped out for a bit."

"Okay, but where are you going Naruto-kun?"

"I'll be up on the roof for some peace and quite, it's nice up there."

Naruto took a deep inhale, the cool breeze was nice, but lucky he had his thick coat, otherwise the cool would be cold.

"Hi Naruto-kun, I know you said you came up here for peace and quite b-but I was wondering if I could join you." Naruto smiled at Hinata's familiar voice.

"Sure, sit." Hinata sat beside him and shivered. He thought back to the day when she was shivering from he fever. Naruto put an arm around her and drew her closer. She le her head drift to his strong chest. "Hey, Hinata-chan, look up." Hinata looked up and saw Naruto holding mistletoe over there heads.

And of course the rest of the party had just come out in time to see them kiss.

* * *

**Sorry guys can't say much but please review it'd mean the world to me**


	18. Somewhere cold

**Hey everybody!**

**Firs of all I just want to say thanks to everyone who reads this story because I know that when it takes someone a long time to update it's easy to loose interest, thanks a million.**

**okay this is basicly the same advetisement that was in Konaha High**

**Person: Gosh Jeny you take so long to update**

**Jenny: :'( well then read Konaha High  
**

**Person: You take to long to update that too  
**

**Jenny: ...ummm...well then you can read some of my oregenal works!!! ethier Untitled or Moderation Cover Wars**

**Person: so whats the deal with those stories?**

**Jenny: I dont have to do a disclamer for them cause they mine bitch!!!**

**If you like more action then read Untitled, if you want action and teen life, then read Moderation Undercover Wars**

**Please I'd like it if I could get a few review on this**

**Naruto ain't mine  
**

* * *

Naruto had always loved winter. It was the best time of the year to sleep in. A warm cozy bed was always more welcome during a snowy winter morning. And always undeniable romance was in the air. The cold lead lovers into each others arms.

Today it was _very _cold and it had been snowing for the past few days. A day Naruto hadn't wanted to get up. But he fell--almost literally-- out of bed all the same. He finally had a day off after non stop missions, he planned to spend the day with Hinata.

Quickly he got dressed in his slandered outfit, hoping it'd be warm enough, and left headed for the Hyuga mansion.

Though he had hoped to be warm he soon found that his jacket was rather flimsy against the wind. Naruto wasn't one to get cold easily (Kyuubi) but the harsh temperature was enough for a polar bear to long for a thicker coat. But the thought of who he was going to see warmed him slightly from the inside out.

Finally he made it to the Huyga mansion, someone brought him from the gate to the door. When Hisashi came out to inspect his visitor he did little more then glare at Naruto. Naruto shivered, and not from the cold. He gathered his wits enough to speak to the Hyuga leader.

"H-Hello" he stuttered from the cold. "I-is Hinata there?"

Without saying a word to Naruto he turned around and sent someone for Hinata. Instead of leaving like Naruto thought he would, Hisashi stayed staring at Naruto silently. Naruto has been through a lot for his young age but this man scared him like almost nothing else had(nothing was more scary then Lee getting drunk and trying to strip at the new years eve party)

"Oh N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata walked to the door. Hisashi grunted what Naruto assumed was a a warning then retreated into his home.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I was wondering if, you know you might want to hangout, spend the day together." Naruto asked.

"That'd be great Naruto-kun!" Hinata already had her coat she just walked out to Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but smile having Hinata so close to him. "Where do want to go Naruto-kun?"

"I was thinking someplace warm." Naruto smiled. "Or somewhere cold, then somewhere warm. Then it'll feel all the better. How's that sound?"

"Great!" Hinata said.

"Then it's to the park we go!" Naruto pulled her along happily.

They were there in no time with Naruto's zealous running to thank. The place was beautiful, coated with a thick blanket of snow. Some kids played here and there but most were snuggled up by a fire at home. Naruto loved the snow and Hinata seemed to share his enthusiasm.

Quickly Naruto leapt away from Hinata and scooped up some snow. "Defend yourself Hinata-chan!" He slung the hand full of snow at her barely missing.

Hinata was surprised but her ninja instincts came in. She ducked in the snow and began to form a wall around her. Her strategy: Defend.

Naruto too began to prepare he made piles of snowballs ready to throw at a moments notice. His strategy: Attack.

Naruto launched another volley at Hinata, most met their fate at the half built for around her but one made its way over hitting Hinata in the shoulder. "Ha! I have bested you this time!" Naruto puffed his chest out like a proud peacock. It made a great target. At least that's what Hinata thought. "AHH I've been hit! Man down, man down." He fell down letting his piles of snowballs shield him.

Hinata went back to building her half finished fort. She didn't notice Narutos slight movements. He began to pull himself through the snow with his forearms, being as quiet as possible. Finally he was at Hinatas unprotected back. He slowly rose to a crouch.

Ant with a mighty battle cry he leapt.

He managed to kick up some snow, somewhat shrouding his attack. When Hinata turned all she saw was a rapidly approaching, not to mention flying, Naruto.

Luckily Naruto landed just right and managed not to injure Naruto. However he also managed to land in a rather provocative position, barely hovering above Hinata.

"I think I won." He smiled. All Hinata could do was blush. "What should I get for my victory?" Naruto leaned down for a kiss. Instead a snowball hit him in the ribs knocking him of Hinata. Naruto looked up. It was Shikamaru and Ino.

"I saved Hinata!" Ino yelled.

"Noo, Hinata-chan, help me!" Naruto groaned in 'pain'

"Troublesome…" (guess who said that)

"Naruto back away from Hinata!"

"NO! I refuse!" He picked Hinata up and they dove behind the other side of Hinatas almost finished, partly destroyed fort.

"I think this means war, troublesome, seems like I have to choose a side."

"What do you mean choose? Your ass is on my side. It's you and me against Naruto and Hinata. Battle royal." Ino bent down to start scooping up snow, Shikamaru, after much inner debate, kneeled down to help her.

"Okay Hinata-chan we've gotta win this!" Naruto and Hinata made sure they were covered by Hinata's fort and started making piles of snowballs. After they had made two rather large pyramids Naruto split up the jobs. "I'll launch the snowballs, you keep supplying them, I'm not that good at making them anyway." Naruto blindly launched a few snow missiles in the general direction of Ino and Shikamaru.

"Damn it!" Naruto must have hit Shikamaru. Naruto gathered the courage to peek over the top of the fort. Ino and Shikamaru had made a wall as well, between the two walls it was a middle ground. Their wall wasn't as high as the one Hinata built and Naruto knew it'd never be as good (awww).

Shikamaru saw Naruto's head rise above his protective snowdrift. Seeing his chance Shikamaru tossed a few deadly snow balls. Two missed but one hit Naruto right in between the eyes. Naruto immediately took cover. Ino was a little late but she threw a barrage of snowballs at the enemy camp any way. Most proved ineffective against the guarding snow.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto gasped. "I don't know if I'm gonna make it." He grabbed his chest to show his pain(drama queen). "There's only one thing that can save me." he said between deep breaths and fake groans. "Hinata-chan, I need a-"

"Raaaaaaa!" It was Ino. She was now charging at them, kicking up snow as she went.

"Hinata-chan protect me!"

"Naruto-kun?!?!"

Ino tripped, and fell. Lucky for her Shikamaru caught her.

"Troublesome women." They got to caught up with each other and didn't notice Naruto and Hinata.

"Follow me Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered. They crawled to the wooded area of the park, a safe distance from Shikamaru. Without warning Naruto turned around and kissed Hinata.

"Finally, they kept interrupting." Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed.

They were close. Naruto's warm breath tickled Hinata's nose. Hinata shivered. "Are you cold, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. He held her tighter.

"N-Naruto-kun? I-I have to…to…sne-snee- ACHOO!" Luckily Hinata turned her hear instead of sneezing on Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "Bless you Hinata-chan. Let's not have you get sick. How about that someplace warm now?" They snuck by Shikamaru and Ino, off to someplace warm.

* * *

**R&R please, thanks and have an awesome day, see you next time I update**

**FREE TUTTELS FOR WHOEVER REVIEWS and pie **

**Might not update for a bit, I'm applying to highschools**


	19. Someplace warm

**Sorry It's been so long, I have an exam (on my birthday :[ ) my sister is graduating high school and a lot is going on. but it shall be summer soon! hopefully then I can go back to responding to your wonderful reviews :)**

**This chapter is kinda short sorry**

**I do not own Naruto, it is property of Peris Chibi...haha now he shall be arrested!**

**read on! and please review  
**

* * *

The two sat in a warm restaurant by the fire. Naruto felt much better with his hands cupping a warm mug of hot chocolate (it also helped that he had the beautiful Hinata across from him to warm his heart).

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "I had fun today, Hinata-chan,"

"Y-yeah" She smiled back. "Me too."

"So, um, I know you were probably planning on going home after this but, I was wondering if you'd like to come back to my place, maybe watch a movie."

"I would love too…oh well I would love to but…my dad, I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Maybe some other time?"

"Defiantly. Lets just enjoy the time we have now. Oh look the couple taking up the sofa in front of the fire place left, lets take their spot!" Naruto got up and moved to the warm couch, Hinata was right behind him.

Naruto sighed as he sat down. It was hard being in a snow war.

"So Hinata-chan…I was wondering., maybe you'd like to do something like this again," Naruto's face burned, "You know, like a-a date." he couldn't even look her in the face.

"Ano-"

"Ahh I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I just went and made a fool of myself… it's just you know, it kinda seemed like…uh-"

"N-Naruto-kun, I'd l-like it very much." She smiled and Naruto felt all he remnants of cold from outside float out of him. Naruto smile back at her.

"Great! Uh, I think I have a mission soon, but after that?" Hinata nodded, and Naruto's smile grew.

Eventually the fire died down and their cups were drained, Naruto paid the bill and the two left, headed for Hinatas home. On the walk they chatted a bit. Naruto said goodbye at the gate of her house and Hinata watched him leave.

"Hinata!" Hinata looked for who called her name, it was Sakura. "Hinata hey! Was that Naruto?" Sakura huffed, she must have been running.

"Uh, um…yeah."

"So you two are finally going out?"

"…Ano…uh…."

"Well you don't have to answer." She winked. "You guys are close enough to it anyway. It's good. I think he'll need more than ever in the next few months." Hinata was about to ask Sakura what she meant, but Sakura was already gone.

Hinata laid in be starring at the ceiling. What could Sakura have meant? Was something going to happen to Naruto, if so, how could she help?

Naruto rushed around trying to find any clean clothes. He threw them into his backpack along with anything else he might need. He stepped back and sighed, admiring his work. Naruto threw the bag on the floor and climbed into bed, he had a big mission tomorrow (or so Tsunade said) and he was to be at the Hokage's tower bright and early for debriefing .

He really wished that he would have more time to enjoy his new home, oh well.

Kakashi and Iruka walked to the restaurant where their dates waited.

"So how drunk do you think Anko's gonna get?" Kakashi asked. Iruka's face went paper white.

"Oh god."

"Hopefully she'll remember where she lives this time." Kakashi snickered.

"Have I ever told you that I kind of hate you?"

"Now, now, don't be like that, look we're already here."

They walked in and sure enough the girls were already there, Shizune chatting with Anko, Anko with a beer in hand.

Sakura walked around town. She didn't know what to do. Hinata and Naruto looked so happy. Even Ino seemed to be getting closer to Shikamaru. She wanted something like that, someone to hold her and make her happy.

Sakura fell down as she ran into something.

"Oh I'm sorry, heh, didn't see you there." he offered a hand to help her up.

At Dinner Kakashi was having a delightful time with Shizune. And Iruka was even having a fun time with the semi-sober Anko.

"So the little brat used chakra to seal my desk to the ceiling!" Iruka finished angrily. Kakashi laughed. I don't find that to funny Kakashi. I bet he'll end up in your squad."

Kakashi stopped laughing. "You would wish such a cruel fate on one of your friends. Iruka you are a terrible person."

"Yeah, well you get the kids when they're older and more mature, I have to go through hell with them, a lot of them. Not just three."

"Yeah but you don't have to coach them in nearly every aspect of life…and who said teenagers were mature?"

The girls giggled.

"What?" Iruka asked. "What are you girls talking about"

"Oh," they said in unison." Nothing, nothing at all."

Kakashi had to leave early, his team was heading out tomorrow on a big mission. He wanted to be refreshed and ready. He walked Shizune home and left Iruka and Anko to their own device.

The birds woke at sunrise only to find that Naruto waiting for them. Naruto had woken up two hours before he needed to, so he just waited. He double checked his back pack a few times, then waited some more.

Finally it was time. He headed off to the Hokage's tower.

"Welcome Naruto" he was still the last one there. "Are you all ready for your mission?" Tsunade asked.

* * *

**Da da da daaaaaaaa**

**what do you think th mission is? (raise eybrow)**

**Review!  
**


	20. Balance

**GUESS WHAT THE FREAK I JUST FOUND OUT! every singel effing split i put in the stor to show ime elaps and scene change didnt work WTF so i guess i'll be replacing the old chaps, not quite a beta but it should make things less confusing** XP

**Thanks to all my reviwers I back to responding to my reviews (yay for summer!) and should be updating everyother week**

**once again Peris(he reviewed :) ) owns Naruto, not me**

**This will get kinda confusing at the end  
**

* * *

"Okay, the three of you have been called because there has been a report on Uchiha Sasuke. Your mission is to bring him back. Dead or alive."

"Wait? What the hell?" Naruto asked, stunned.

Tsunade sighed. "We need him dead or alive, Naruto."

"You've got to be kidding me! No. No, that's not right. We're suppose to bring him back _alive!"_

"This wasn't my choice…I'm sorry." "Fuck it, fuck you all!" Naruto dashed out of the room.

Sakura made a move to follow him but stopped to look at her mentor. When Tsunade gave a slight nod Sakura was off, racing after her friend.

"Go ahead." Tsunade said. "Go after him, here's the rest of the debriefing," Tsunade tossed Kakashi a scroll. "He's probably just leaving to find Sasuke."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Shizune!"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Get me Hyuga Hinata."

"Naruto! Naruto, wait!" Sakura called.

"Why the hell should I!"

"Because! There's no way you can bring Sasuke back alive by yourself, you need our help!"

Naruto stopped and Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Naruto.."

"It's okay Sensei, everything's fine, right Naruto," Sakura said.

Naruto just nodded and began to walk forward. Sakura caught up and Kakashi fell in step.

Naruto had been quiet most of the trip. Kakashi and Sakura were worried. It was their seventh night, they were in the general area of were Sasuke had been seen. They were just searching, and waiting.

Everyday Naruto woke up two hours early, ate a cold meal and went out to search. He'd comeback midday for lunch then was out again, sometime Kakashi or Sakura would go with him but he preferred to go alone. He came back for dinner, then spent an hour or two searching after. Finally he came back to tend the fire, stay on watch, and sleep. It was their fourth day of the routine.

On the fifth day Sakura tagged along with Naruto after lunch. They found him. He was waiting for them.

"Hello." He said.

Naruto just swung.

* * *

Choji waited for Shikamaru. The lazy bastard was always late. Even more so it seemed, these days. Choji didn't mind though, because he seemed to be smiling more too.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late, I got-"

"Yeah, yeah excuses, blah, blah, useless information. So where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Where ever you want Choji."

"Good, because there's this new place, I think it's pretty awesome."

"Dose it have good food?" Choji asked.

"Yes, very." Shikamaru smiled and went off with his best friend.

Choji ordered three meals and Shikamaru couldn't even finish his one.

"Shikamaru you need to put some meat on your bone." Choji said between bites.

"Hmm."

"After all I think Ino wants a little something to grab onto." Shikamaru choked on his drink.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Your scrawny butt needs to bulk up."

"And you think you know what Ino wants?"

"I know she wants you." Choji smile. "Or am I mistaken?"

"Check please!" Shikamaru asked, ignoring Choji's laughing. "Choji shut up we're just friends!"

Choji's laughing slowed. "I'll believe you…" Choji gave a fake cough.

The waitress came back with the check. "Oh its you! I was your waiter when you came in a few days ago with your girlfriend." Choji burst out laughing and Shikamaru's forehead slammed into the table.

"No, no" Choji laughed. "He says their just friends."

The waitress gave a skeptical look and walked off, she muttered something along the lines of "yeah right" or "that's not what it looked like"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

* * *

"Okay class settle down." Iruka said. "Today we're talking about something very serious." Iruka sighed. "Being a ninja is not simply about physical strength…

* * *

Sakura Slammed her fist into the ground causing earth to shatter around her.

* * *

"…If it was that would make the job so much easier. To be a ninja, a good ninja you need to be emotionally strong….

* * *

Naruto swung blindly at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even need to block.

* * *

"…If you are not both physically and mentally fit, you are not strong. Against someone with your own skill, someone who is physically and mentally balanced, you will not win…

* * *

With a few slight moves Naruto was on his back, Sasukes foot pressing into his chest.

* * *

"…And sometimes it is not you that's not balanced, but your teammate…

* * *

Kakashi ran as fast as he could, they were in trouble. They couldn't do it a lone. He arrived in the nick of time.

* * *

"…If your team is unbalanced you better do whatever the hell you can to help them…

* * *

"Sakura, get back. Damn it Naruto!" Kakashi ran to help his student.

* * *

"…Because if they aren't helped, someone's gonna die…"

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!"

* * *

"….And when your friend dies you can say goodbye to your mental strength."

* * *

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun…?"

* * *

**Sorry bout the confusingness hopefully u understood**

**REVIEW then your review will be answered like the ones bellow  
**

Hektols- Thanks, and I also just wanna say thanks for sticking with this fanfic so ong, thought the long updates and everything

FairoNeko-the timeline question is somethin ive asked myself a lot, yeah i guess after the garaa ark, maybe an ark or so after :P sorry I cant give you i more clear answer right now. offended me? how so? I assure you, you didnt :)

amon- yeah i thought that was cool when i got the Iruka Anko request it seemed fun. and the longer the review the better :)

amon- haha I have no intention of stopping

bk00- I know the feeling, you dont want to wait for updates or have the author stop ect. yeah :P dont worry i wont stop and i update asap

bk00- yeah one of my favorite parts was writing her charecter and Hinata's reactions

PerisChibi- SHUT UP! you know what? you do have to pay now! pay me with a damn sandwhich, NOW MAKE IT FOR ME... oh peris i love you :) ... as long as I get my sandwhich. you demand nothing. Now go in the bedroom.


	21. THE STORY GOES ON AN

**Kay guys this is the deal I AM NOT, I repeat AM NOT giving up on this story**

**THIS STORY LIVES ON**

**sorry it's been so long and for any of you that read the really our of place chapter that this is replacing sorry! that was a mix up and meant for my highschool fic.**

**Kay I'll be posting a new chap with in minutes!**

**Sorry for the insane wait :(**


	22. After The Fight

**Hey guys this was actually written a while ago but the update got messed up anyway read this and I'll post the even newer chap ASAP**

**Sorry for taking years to update but I promised my self when I started writing fanfics that i would keep writing as long as I had readers! so I must go on!**

**disclaimer: dont own it bros...(insert clever "if I did own Naruto" statement here )**

* * *

"What happened?" Hinata asked, almost demanded.

"He got his damn ass kicked that's what happened!" Sakura grunted, trying to heal Narutos gaping wounds.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said in surprise. He sighed. "He just…he let his emotions take over…"

Hinata ran to Naruto and sat down beside him. She took his hand. "Will he be okay?" She asked looking into Sakura's eyes. Sakura just lowered her head and continued to focus on the task at hand. "Sakura-chan! Is there anything I can do?" She just shook her head

The glow fading from Sakura's hands. "I healed each cut to the point where it's scabbed over, that and the Kyuubi's chakra should help. Kakashi-Sensei can you get us some water? Hinata we'll have to bandage him up."

Kakashi got a bucket and made a few signs, soon the bucket was full. Hinata and Sakura began cleaning Naruto's wounds. Hinata watched as Naruto's chest barely rose and fell.

Once his wounds were washed they began to wrap his torso in a striking white cloth. They also had to wrap the multiple lacerations on his arms and his swollen knee.

By the time they were done bandaging him Hinata expected him to grown or roll over, or something. But he didn't say a word, he didn't move a muscle. His chest just kept raising and falling , in that same slow rhythm. Hinata had to tear her eyes away.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san." Hinata said very formally., "I was sent to help Naruto-kun, to help cheer him up. I must ask," she looked directly into Kakashi's eyes, not backing down, not stuttering, "what _exactly_ happened?"

"Ahh, well-" Kakashi was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Hinata. We weren't strong enough. As soon as we saw him, we broke, both of us. Years Naruto and I have spent strengthening ourselves physically. Never did we think of the mental toile our fight would take. Gomen, gomen-nasi it is because we were not strong, not strong enough, not out mind, not yet."

"An where were you Kakashi? Why didn't you help your students, why were you split up? Why did you allow them to fight when you knew they were unfit? And Sakura how could you not do anything, why are you still standing while Naruto-kun is unconscious, bloodied and battered?"

Hinata looked from Kakashi to Sakura, who was starring at the ground, and back. When there was no answer she turned and stared to walk away.

"Wait Hinata-"

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to a cliff it's not to far from here."

"Should we really let her go Sensei?"

"We don't have much of a choice, do we."

"No, we don't"

Hinata took a deep breath. The air was clean and crisp. The view was magnificent. The birds song was light hearted and happy. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She paused. What did she just say? She was so rude to Sakura and Kakashi. She stared blankly at the drop on the cliff.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Hinata ran back to the clearing where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting beside Naruto.

"Ahh I'm so sorry, I don't know what-why- ahh, gomen." Hinata bowed her head.

Kakashi and Sakura just stared at her. Then Sakura couldn't hold it back any more, she burst out laughing. "Hinata," she gasped. "Hinata it's fine." Sakura calmed down and stopped laughing. "You're worried, I know. We all are. And you weren't exactly wrong." Sakura said the last part quietly.

"Wh-what happens next?" Hinata asked.

"We camp here." Kakashi said. "Tomorrow we'll head back to the village."

"But Sensei!"

"No. There's nothing else we can do Sakura."

Sakura unhappily pitched her tent. Hinata didn't bother, she just took out her bedroll and prepared for sleep.

"I'll take the first watch." Kakashi said. He waited until both Hinata and Sakura were soundly asleep. Quickly he made a and sight and muttered a couple words. Kakashi sprininted off into the distance

Sakura woke Hinata for her watch. It was only a few hours before sunrise. Kakashi and Sakura both had their tents neatly set up side by side with Hinata's bedroll in front of them.

Hinata got up a bit reluctantly, and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She pushed herself up and stumbled to log where she sat down, ready for her watch.

During her watch Hinata found her self looking at Naruto more than the world around her. It was odd, his wounds should be better by now. She kept watching his chest. Mesmerized by it's soothing rise and fall. _He's alive, _she thought, _things could be worse, but he's alive. _She kept walking but still he never stirred. The sun was almost up now.

Hinata woke Sakura and Kakashi and they began to pack up camp.

"So what do we do now? Just go back?" Sakura asked.

"We have no other choice," Kakashi said.

"But then…then all this will have been for nothing…"

"Not for nothing. Now you and Naruto know what you need to do, how you need to train. And you can work to make next time a success."

"But…I wanted _this_ time to be a success," She said, to softly to hear.

Anko stopped by last nigh, _again_. But he didn't mind at all. In fact, he enjoyed her frequent visits. And this time she wasn't even drunk! As he watched her tell an extravagant story he couldn't help but thing that in her own way she was beautiful.

"Hey, he interrupted, "Go out with me."

"Wha-"

"Just one date. Come on, free food, free sake. It'll be fun"

"…Well when you put it that way… yeah, sure!" She beamed. Iruka was happy and a bit nervous, as was Anko. They didn't think anyone else in Konaha felt this way right now.

They were wrong.

Shikamaru invited Ino to a dance in Konaha square. Something he would normally never do, but he knew she wanted to go. Now he had no idea what to wear. What was to casual, what was to dressy? Not to mention how he should act. Apathetic as always? Maybe romantic?…How do you act romantic?

Can you say dilemma? (according to freaking spell check I cant even get close to spelling it haha)

But Shikamaru was determined to give Ino a night she'd never forget…in three weeks…was he planning a bit to early? Nah. It was going to be amazing! …Hopefully…

Neji, too, had this peculiar feeling. Of course it was because of the pretty little kunoichi Tenten . Nothing had happened between them, yet. But he was trying to think about how to change that. And the paradox in the mission, how to make a move without her killing him with one of the many weapons in his arsenal. Ahh the troubles of trying to date a weapon master.

Neji hated this. It made him vulnerable, he _hated _being vulnerable.

In the end this strange feeling seemed to be taking over Konoha. The only ones safe were vulnerable to much else.

Hinata however had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Naruto still had woken up, or shown any signs of consciousness. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

**Okay so that was the first update in along time. I'll update ASAP. Also Konoha High Life is also back on. **

**Not gonna answer review on this one cause it's been so long**

**Thanks for reading esp those of you who have waited for this loooooong gap to end.**


	23. Wait and See

**Helloooo how are you all, sorry it took me so long, long story. and way im goin on vacation so i wont be able to update next week sorry :( but I still love you guys!**

**thank you all the responces Ive gotten so far, I talk to the reviewers at the end **

**sorry for mistakes  
**

**don't own Naruto...unless!... nah that wouldnt work**

* * *

They were less than an hour away from Konoha. Naruto had moaned and moved a but, never fully woken up. Kakashi(being the nice man he is) was carrying the incapacitated Naruto on his back.

Finally the Konoha gates came into view, everyone sped up. Finally they made it home. Two guards at the gate came to help Kakashi with Naruto. Once the two men had they young injured ninja Kakashi made a hand sign and simply proofed away as a shadow clone.

"Where the hell is the real Kakashi-Sensei? Damn it!" Sakura cursed. "Can you too take him to the hospital" she said motioning towards Naruto. "Get Shizune-san to treat him." (idk what honorific Sakura puts on Shizune's name). Hinata followed the two gate guards and Sakura ran to the Hokage tower.

The room was big, gigantic even, yet Hinata had never felt so claustrophobic in her life. It was just so _crowded_. All the machines and physicians, all huddled over Naruto. Both man and metal was trying to help him, trying to wake him up.

'It wont work' she thought. 'You can inject him with whatever the hell you want. You can shock him with however many voltages of electricity. But none of it will work.' A tear slid down her check. At times Hinata had had a rather glum outlook, but never had she been so pessimistic. Why would he wake up for the machines? Why would he wake up for the two doctors that only knew him from bandaging a cut or setting a bone? Why would he even wake up for Shizune? Unlike the others she had a personal connection, but still only so deep.

No. He wouldn't wake up for them, she hoped, because he never woke up for her. It was selfish, she knew. But she couldn't help it. She was angry. She was mad at how stupid he and everyone else had been. Putting himself in that much danger, in such a vulnerable position! What the hell was he thinking?

She watched the doctors struggle for nothing. Not exactly looking at him not exactly looking past him. A single tear went unnoticed down the side of her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

A few minutes later Tsunade burst through the doors with Sakura right behind her. She dismissed all the other workers but Shizune. Hinata watched Tsunade Shizune and Sakura hover over Naruto, every once in a while the would let some of their chakra flow into him, and at other times they just muttered to one another.

Eventually they left, one by one. Shizune first, after a few encouraging words, and after a few minutes of silence Tsunade crept out. And eventually Sakura hugged the limp body, whispering in his deaf ear and left to see other patients.

But Hinata stayed. Her eyes never drifted from him for more than a few seconds, as if she needed to reassure herself that his chest still moved, that his heart monitor still showed his bare signs of life. She bit her quivering lip and stood. She began pacing back and forth and back and forth at the foot of Naruto's sterile bed. Every now and again she stopped to see if he showed any more signs of consciousness, and time and time again she was disappointed.

Hinata pulled her chair beside Naruto's bed and sat once more. She grabbed his hand and silently begged for his life. She squeezed his hand, but felt no response. One of her tears hit Naruto's pale wrist. She let go of his wrist and made a futile effort to dry her eyes.

She sat their silently for what seemed like torturous months, but in reality only a few hours had passed before Sakura came in to tell her that visiting hours were up.

"I'm supposed to ask you to leave now, but I can pretend to not see you here," Sakura said. Hinata nodded gratefully. Sakura went outside for a few seconds and she returned with a blanket and pillow in her arms. "Here you go Hinata, sleep well." There was an understanding look in Sakura's eye. She too worried for her team mate. Every other day as a medical nin she was faced with waiting, waiting for a patient to take a turn for the better or for the worse. She, better than anyone but Hinata herself, knew how the poor girl felt.

Hinata soon fell into a very restless sleep at Naruto's bedside.

_Hinata awoke in a field of lavender. She felt light, care free. The skies were clear, it was funny, last thing she could remember the sky was cloudy with a thunderstorm stirring.. But now the sun shown, the air was fresh and…and she was outside… Lavender spread all around her, as far as the eye could see._

"_Hinata" She heard a warm familiar voice. "Hinata." It was Naruto. "Hinata!"_

"_Naruto!" Hinata whorled around looking for him._

"_Hinata…" his voice was fading._

"_Naruto where are you?"_

"…_Hinata…" And then his voice was gone. There was silence. The field faded, the sky grew dark._

"_Naruto…" she whispered, but no sound came to her lips. _

Hinata woke in cold sweat. She checked on Naruto to make sure nothing changed. Hinata grabbed Narutos hand again. The steady beep of the heart monitor calmed he. '_he's here_' She thought '_he's alive! She thought_' but as she reassured herself a small voice in the back of her head said _' he's alive but only just, he's here, but for how long?' She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell he mind to just shut up. _

Hinata stood up abruptly but had no where to go. It was simply all her frustrations willing her to do something. She began pacing again. Back and forth, back and forth. After awhile she stopped, and with nothing else to do she began doing a circuit of exercises.

Kakashi, the real Kakashi, was tailing Sasuke. He stayed a ways behind him as to not tip of his expupil but everyone in a while ventured close enough to make sure he didn't loose the Sasuke.

His instructions were in the briefing scroll. Should the teens fail he was to continue searching for Sasuke and trailing him, leaving a path to follow. He had sent a clone to help Naruto, and was relived when he felt the familiar reaping of a shadow clone, they had made it home safely. But there had been no change in Naruto, not that he knew of. Kakashi was worried but he didn't have time for that.

Kakashi was to busy trying to see and not be seen. He had to push things to the back of his mind. He could only focus on one thing for now.

Neji's palms were sweating. He slowly walked up to Tenten's apartment. He knocked after getting the courage to do so. Tenten answered.

"Hey Neji, whats up?" Tenten smiled.

"Hey Tenten…I was on my way to grab a bite and wondered if you might wanna come to, perhaps…maybe?"

"You okay Neji? You don't seem like yourself."

Neji swallowed and tried to regain his suave composure, "I'm fine, how bout that bite to eat?"

"Sure, I just gotta grab a few things first." Tenten went back inside for a few seconds and Neji breathed a sigh of relief. Tenten reappeared and smiled at Neji. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah." Neji and Tenten walked side by side, Neji hiding a satisfied grin.

"Neji this place seems kinda expensive."

"Don't worry about it, order anything I'm buying."

"Oh, I couldn't, no I can pay for myself."

"Let me pay for it." Neji smiled trying to make the statement seem less like a demand.

Tenten had been taught to offer or decline once so she let obliged and let Neji pay. "Thanks Neji."

Hinata was back to pacing. It was early in the afternoon and there was still no change. Sakura and Tsunade came in a couple times, for rounds and for visiting. Which is why Hinata didn't even bother looking up when she heard the door open.

"Hinata," it was Sakura, "could you come with me, its about Naruto."

Hinata looked longingly at Naruto, not wanting him to wake with her gone. "Sure," she said.

Sakura led her into and office. "Would you like to sit." she motioned to a wooden chair in front of a big desk, Hinata accepted the offer and Sakura sat in the office chair across from her. Sakura pulled out a massive folder labeled "Naruto file 7"

"This is Narutos current medical history, his seventh folder." Sakura and Hinata shared a knowing smile. "We think we know why Naruto isn't healing." Sakura flipped to the back pages of the file, there was a diagram of a human male. "He has sever lacerations on his torso and legs and a few bad gashes on his legs, normally these would heal in a couple weeks. But we think there was some type of poison, as strange as it sounds, we think it was a lighting based poison, it's disrupting his major body systems, like his chakra network. His body's gone into shock and while it tries to figure out how to heal itself. We frankly have no idea what to do. We think it'll just be a waiting game. We don't know if it'll leave any lasting damage, or if we'll get the chance to find that out…."

"You mean he might not…"

"Theres a very small chance, but a chance none the less. We're going to release the information to everyone else tomorrow, but not to the same extent, they'll just know he's hurt and be able to visit him. But I thought you should know everything."

Hinata looked at Sakura through tear filled eyes. "Thanks Sakura."

"I'll walk you back to his room."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review if you want a HIGH FIVE! Each and every review I get makes me ecstatic so thanks so much guys!  
**

Rose Tiger - Oops not so much :( couldnt make everything end up alright!

Jace - sorry but that way i can update faster. thanks for the complement

Hektols - ch 20 yeah but its just not in Narutos personality

ch 22- well she isnt as brash lol, but take it however you want! story is open to interpretation

Rosie Thornet - ch 6 you have no idea how great it makes me feel to know people like the fic

ch 11 - wanna know the sad part? i wrote it and i still laugh at it lol

ch 15 - Of corse she will! thats Hinata for you!

ch 16 - thanks so much and Im glade you liked it and that i surprised you, thanks for all the reviews!


	24. A Solution

**Hey guys I know it's been a while...like a LOOOONG while. But you know...ACL surgery and school and shit...**

**But I love you guys!**

**I'm tryin... I'll try harder. But thanks a million to the readers I still have, I also updated Konoha high last weekend. Don't really know what else to say...OH YEAH! this one's a bit shorter cause I wanted it to end at that spot so yeah, sorry. I'll do my best to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The flowers sure did brighten the room. And it was nice that people would stop by and see Naruto. A few days had passed. Still there was no change . Hinata couldn't spend as much time by his side as she would like, though she wasn't given any missions she was training and only visited during the allowed hours. This didn't mean that she didn't visit him everyday though, or that she wasn't torn up by his state.

No one else was visiting now. It was just the two of them. Every once in a while Hinata would have to call Sakura in since his chakra system was damaged neither he nor the kyuubi could heal his multiple cuts, only one of the doctors, and once their chakra wore off the wounds would reopen.

Hinata never had the courage to talk to Naruto, even when he was unconscious she couldn't speak. In fact it was probably harder without his shinning smiling face to cheer her on in her futile efforts of defeating her stutter. Now as she looked at him, lifeless and still she had no hope of producing an intelligible sentence.

Hinata had to go soon, but she wanted to wait as long as she could. She was working on strengthening her Byakugan today. But she didn't want to leave. Hinata began activating her Byakugan and seeing how long she could hold it. The second she did she gasped.

"SAKURA!" Hinata called.

"Okay men order, order!" Shikamaru said. The table quitted down. Shino, Choji, Kiba and Neji all sat with Shikamaru. "I have called this meeting to discuss the dance of Konoha. Whether or not we have date as long as we're going we need to look sharp. Here's the problem, some of us, such as myself have no fashion sense. So we have convened today for tux shopping!"

"After lunch, right?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes after lunch. Speaking of which everyone decide what you want."

Soon they were strolling Konoha's shopping district trying on tux after tux.

"Should I go with a comber bun or vest?" Choji asked.

"I'd say you're more of a cumber bun guy," Kiba said.

"Sounds good." Choji picked out an odd combination of a necktie and cumber bun to go with his tuxedo.

Shino walked out of the dressing room with a black jacket pants combo with a white dress shirt, green tie and green vest with geometric patterns.

"Shino you took forever to change! It's my turn." Kiba pushed passed him.

"You look good Shino," Neji said.

"My cufflinks." Shino held up his sleeve so they could see, they were in the shapes of bugs.

"Very nice," Shikamaru said.

Next out was Choji with his brown cumber bun and tie. While Choji looked at himself in the mirror Shino slipped into the dressing room to change back into his other clothes.

" You know Shikamaru wearing whatever they like is good for everyone going stag but we have to think about matching out date," Neji said.

"Oh yeah. Damn. As if it wasn't hard enough, I have no idea what Ino's gonna wear. What about you?"

"Well I haven't exactly asked Tenten to go yet," Neji mumbled.

"What? You haven't asked her yet?"

"Not really. But I was planning on doing it today. And I know she has a purple dress that she's been saving for a special occasion," Neji said.

"Well you're ahead of me there… hmm I think I have an idea." Shikamaru grabbed a blue cumber bun and bow tie. Neji decided he'd just have to base his tux on the assumption that Tenten would wear her purple dress, and more importantly on the assumption that she'd say yes. He grabbed a purple vest and neck tie.

"Hinata what is it?" Sakura gasp trying to catch her breath from running into the room.

"Sakura I can see it!"

"See what?"

"I can see the blocks in Naruto's charka network!" Hinata forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. "I can _see _them Sakura."

"Hinata, that's great, but what does it mean."

Hinata smiled, she couldn't help herself, she'd train today after all, just maybe a little less traditionally. "I think... well I think that maybe, I could use gentile fists to help his chakra flow. Sakura if his chakra system is restored then, well I'm no medical professional, but it seems that logically he could eventually, you know, wake up, a lot faster." Sakura though over Hinata's words and a smile slowly crept across her face.

"Hinata I-I think you're a genius! Let me call in a team of medics, we have to get on this immediately. How's your chakra? are you able to do gentle fists right now?"

"I was a-about to train. So I-I'm good."

"Great, I'll also call Neji in just in case."

"Sakura are you sure? I mean gentiles fists is designed for internal damage. I-I didn't think about this, but could I harm him more than help?"

"I trust you Hinata, I know you can do it," even though Sakura said it the words almost felt like they had fallen from Naruto's mouth. "Besides what else can we do?"

"Okay Hinata, everyone's in place, are you ready" Hinata nodded and took he place beside Sakura. She quickly activated her byakugan. For a second all she could do was stare at Narutos many obstructed tenketsu, but she snapped herself out of it. Hinata hit a tenketsu that was as far away from vital organs as possible. A small trickle of chakra began to stream through that point, but it only pooled, blocked by the other clogged tenketsu surrounding it. Hinata was relived, nothing bad had happened, now only 360 to go. They continued working, slowly and cautiously. Sakura kept a steady flow of chakra on Naruto and his wounds while Hinata worked and the medical team waited, ready for and negative reactions to the treatment. Halfway through Sakura spoke up.

"His vital signs are getting stronger. I think he might be coming out of the coma."

"Should we stop and wait?"Hinata asked.

Sakura paused. "...No. We should keep going."

"Hinata let me step in for you." Neji said, he arrived about an hour in to help Hinata should she need it.

"No, I'm fine." Hinata's words were shaky and her hands trembled. Neji looked at her skeptically but said nothing. They continued on as Naruto's chakra flow strengthened some of his wounds began to slowly seal themselves. His cuts didn't reopen like they had been and Sakura was able to rest. Hinatas whole body shook, but she was almost there only 86 more tenketsu points. She felt faint. 74 more. 50 more. She was so close, she had gotten so far. But her body couldn't take it. She fell over and darkness enveloped her.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote! at least for now, like I said I'll try to update soon. reviews help!...Now I feel weird for begging for reviews, even though I've done it a bunch of other times...oh well.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
